Kid's Anatomy
by McPrincessRey
Summary: Takes place 23 years in the future of Grey's Anatomy. How Zola, Bailey, Henry and Lillian will build their surgical career and balance their love life. It's my first fic and my english is pretty bad.
1. Chapter 1

Lillian Montgomery awoke as streaming sunlight worked its way past the membrane of her eyelids, warming the blackness inside to a cozy red. She squinted as she blinked her eyes open, attempting to shield her sensitive blue orbs from the harsh sunlight. _First day of work_, her mind bleated weakly, somewhere behind _water, aspirin _and _clothing._ Groaning, she rose to her feet only to find a vaguely familiar, very good-looking figure lying on the floor, not a scrap of clothing on his body save the blanket covering his lower back and ass. _Yummy. _There went her mind again. Not being able to call the previous night's events to mind just yet, Lily chose to pick up the blanket and drop a pillow on the guy's ass.

He lifted his shaggy head off the ground, awoken by the impact of the pillow, and let out a low groan. That, too, sounded vaguely familiar. He looked around blearily before catching sight of her black, lacy bra on the floor next to his head and lifting it up as though it were crime scene evidence, or a dollar bill whose watermark needed to be inspected.

"This is, uh…" he muttered, reluctantly making eye contact with the gorgeous girl as he struggled to describe the situation. She could have sworn she saw his cheeks flush slightly, and that was when her memory chose to come back to her. The bar, the charming, handsome stranger, and the great fun that ensued. Still no matter how charming, handsome, or adorable he was this had to end.

"… Humiliating on so many levels," she finished his thought for him. "I have to go." She was wrapped in securely in the blanket now, and inching slowly towards the hall, hoping to make her escape sooner rather than later.

He sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows. "Why don't you just come back down here, and we'll pick up where we left off?" _So he was one of those. _Ignoring the fluttery feelings deep in the pit of her stomach that screamed, _ditch work and have sex with him all day,_ she continued to protest against the stranger's advances.

"No, seriously, I have to go. I'm late, which is not what you want to be on your first day of work so..." She let the rest of her sentence go to the dogs, not wanting to go spreading her life story to the naked guy on the floor. He seemed to get the hint and rose, the sight of his toned chest and perfect v-shaped torso doing nothing for her self-control. Nor did the idea of what was currently blocked from her view by nothing but the couch. And that could be easily fixed if she just shifted back a little, changing the angle…_ No. Bad Lillian. Sex with strangers is wrong. For all you know, he gave you syphilis._

"So, you are from here?" he asked as she began to shrug into her clothes. Okay, so he wasn't getting the hint. No personal details. _Did this guy not understand the unspoken rules of the one-night-stand?_

"No," she denied in response.

"Oh." He seemed surprised, she looked familiar.

"I moved two weeks ago from L.A."

"Oh." He repeated, now sounding more than a little like a broken record. _Broken records are not attractive, _she insisted to herself. _Thus, this guy is not attractive._ She was so busy rambling to herself, that she hadn't even realized Broken Record was still talking. "… Nice. Huh. So, do you want me show you the town?"

No, no, no, no, no. _This guy had obviously never had a one-night-stand in his life. _"You know what? We don't have to do the thing."

"Oh. We can do anything you want." How come everything that left his mouth had to sound dirty? _No relationships, _she reminded herself. _Relationships get in the way of surgeries. And surgeries are important. Besides, boyfriends leave, even husbands leave, _as her mother always say_. But surgeries don't. Stick with surgeries. _She realized that the man was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to return the conversational tennis ball to him.

"Not the thing. Exchange the details, pretend we care." She paused awkwardly when he started to laugh. "You know. That's how my parents met." He said trying to hide his smile.

"This is exactly the kind of thing. So, hum… goodbye... uh…" _His name. Damn_. Why didn't she even know his name? Somewhere in her many spiels, he had helpfully covered the delicious expanse of his upper body with the green shirt he'd looked so good in the previous night.

"Bailey," he supplied, buttoning said green shirt. Bailey seemed cocky, as if she should have known, but she was relatively sure that he didn't know her name, either. He certainly wasn't exactly forthcoming with his knowledge, or lack thereof. Yeah, he definitely didn't know her name. The idea was comforting.

"Bailey, right. Lillian, "she offered back, smiling shyly as he shook her hand. Damn, he was charming. He swung himself jauntily over the back of the couch, still holding her hand firmly in his, and she was transported back to the previous night, with the firm touch of his hands… elsewhere. And the light was sitting him just right, and that smile... damn.

"Lillian," Bailey repeated.

"Yeah," she confirmed, his smile rendering her unable to come up with anything better. "Mhm."

"Nice meeting you." He sounded genuine. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if they just went out on a couple dates. No one said Bailey-from-the-bar was like the other string of men in her life. Maybe Bailey-from-the-bar was different. _But no_. She let go of her hand. She was a Montgomery, and she wasn't let a one night stand make her more late for work. She will become a surgeon not a housewife.

"Bye, Bailey," she decided finally, closing the door and hopping that she never will see Bailey again.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry Riley impatiently tapped his fingers against the counter of the nurses' station, his eyes on the door to the on-call room. He checked his watch for what had to be the fifth time since he'd been standing there. Twenty-five minutes. He'd been waiting for twenty-five minutes now.

Finally Zola Shepherd got out of the on-call room with some random guy. "Henry! Meet Jim, Jim, meet Henry." She pointed to them as she said their names. "What do you want, Henry?

"Actually," the guy interjected. "It's Tim."

"We're having a conversation here. Jim! Don't interrupt!" Zola snapped at him, causing Tim to look down at the hands over his privates and keep silent. Zola turned back to Henry. "What is it, Hen?"

"It's August 1st," He said, and when Zola only gave him a blank stare in return, he clarified. "It's new intern day."

"Oh," the woman nodded "God!" slamming the on-call room's door before Tim could say anything.

Henry looked at her. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"To who?" Zola asked, looking at him quizzically. "To that guy?"

Henry laughed and rolled his eyes, and the two best friends started walking down the hallway together. "Where do you find all these guys?"

"Well, I met him in radiology," Zola replied. "Not exactly boyfriend material, but I think you will enjoy him."

"Stop you know I'm not gay! And since when do you look for boyfriend material?" Henry questioned. He'd never met someone as detached as Zola. It seemed that she had a new boy toy practically every week.

"I forgot you are saving yourself to Sofia." Zola laughed, playfully slugging his friend on the arm. "So, are you excited? Fresh blood today!"

"No! Our baby's siblings will be the new interns!" Henry was terrorized about taking care of his sister alone. Since their father died he felt guilty to choose live on Seattle away from his mom and sister, but he couldn't stand L.A. without him. So he run away. And now his sister, Lilly, was join him needing a support that he couldn't give.

"Relax. We'll get to boss them around! I'll make her grab a lot of coffee for us." Zola replied trying comfort her friend.

"I can't do this. I don't know here she is right now. She didn't came back home last night! I just hope I didn't have to call my mom and get her worried…" But Zola wasn't listening thought, she was staring someone over Henry's shoulder. She smiled and reached up to wave. "Sofia! Hey Sof, over here!"

Henry tried his best to not get pink like his always do when Sofia was around. "Hey guys! I've been told I will be the one who will torture your siblings."

"Oh crap, Sof! Why you always get the best? Please scary them… Please." Zola replied, and the two girls laughed. They reached the spot where they were supposed to go, but Meredith Grey stopped them.

"Hello Dr. Riley, Dr. Sloan. Zola, honey," Meredith said, pulling her in for a hug. "I have to talk with you."

"Hi Dr. Grey" Sofia and Henry replied. "We will meet you in the lunch Zo, bye." They go away as soon as they can. Henry always felt a little scared of Medusa.

"What happened mom?" Zola had a bad felling.

"So," she began to say "There is no good way to say this, but… Your father is coming back to Grey+Sloan."

"What?" Zola's worse nightmare had come true. Her absent father was coming back to boss her away? She can't believe that.

Dr. Alex Karev, who was the Chief of Surgery and was one of her mother's interns while she worked in Seattle, was someone she had know her whole life as 'one of the reasons her mother go to L.A.'. The other one was Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd. "Each of you are here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in Med School being taught by doctors. Today… you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point."

"Look around you" All the interns did as told_. _This was when Lilly saw Bailey. _Crap! _"Say hello to your competition and to your new team. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you." She couldn't believe about how unlucky she was. "So get changed into your scrubs and meet your attending." Dr. Karev finished giving the famous Richard Webber intern speech her mother had talked about so many times but all that she could do in that moment was hope her older brother/the reason she decide to go Seattle never find out about her thing last night.

"Wilson, Perry, Black and Sparks you are with Riley." _At least my bother won't be my boss _Lilly thought _"_Schmidt, Altman, Grey and Montgomery you are with Sloan."

Suddenly, there was Bailey standing in front of me. He held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Bailey Grey." No no no no. _I hate my life._ Luckily a blond girl came on our direction "Which resident are you assigned to?" She wanted to know.

"Sloan" Bailey and I said simultaneously.

She laughed. "The Cruela? Me too."

"At least we'll be tortured together." Bailey said smiling at her. Almost flirting. _Stop. He is not flirting with anyone._ Lilly try to remember herself. _He was just a one night stand. No jealousy._ "She is on the end of the roll." He completed. "I'm Bailey Grey and this is Lillian" _He remembered_.

"Ok. Let's go. I'm Caitlyn Atman by the way."

The brunet woman had appeared on the end of the roll she looked briefly at us with her brown eyes before she began to speak and motioned us to follow her. "I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one: Do not bother sucking up. I hate you. That's not gonna change. Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers, nurses will page you. You will answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and last 48 hours. You are interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain," She spoke as she began to walk and her interns grabbed the pagers before running to catch up with her.

"You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop, and not complain. On-call rooms. Attending hog them. Sleep when you finish where you can, which brings me to rule number three. If I'm sleeping, do not wake me unless your patient is dying." She reminds one of Lilly's mother's best friends, Charlotte. Maybe someday this attend will become the next chief. "Rule four: the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you woke me for no reason. We clear?" She said in a basic yell. Everyone nodded along.

"You said five rules. That was only four." Caitlyn looked at her expectantly. Suddenly, Dr. Sloan's pager went off. "Rule number five: When I move, you move!"

It was hour eight. _Forty more to go_. It was the interns' first break and we had fifteen minutes to eat and do anything we had to get done. Bailey sat together at the table in the cafeteria and was just looking at me. "Stop looking at me like that,"

"Like what?" asked Bailey smiling smugly.

"Like you've seen me naked!" Gosh this was so embarrassing

"But I have." When Lilly saw Dr. Altman coming at their direction.

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Montgomery." She said sting at our table. "So, you are the son of Meredith Grey? And owns this hospital? You know your grandmother and your father are my heroes?" Altman sounded slightly jealous

"I didn't own anything. My parents own a little part of the hospital and that's it. Don't you think the things were easy for me just because my last name." He sound a little bit on defensive.

"I know the feeling" I grumble

"Oh yeah! I forgot you are daughter of the Meryl Streep of the Maternal-Fetal Medicine. I 'm on the middle of the royalty" _This girl was just like medical history book. _When Cat start to laugh out loud.

"What is so funny about it?" Bailey asked.

"Oh! It's just your father was married to her mother and they can't stand each other and you guys seems like old friends" _OH MY GOD! Bailey Grey is Derek Shepherd's son? I just have sex with Derek Shepherd's son?_


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly started to run far away from the hospital and throw up. She wants to throw up all about last night, and this day. She came to Seattle to be far from relationships with her mother's ex lover's sons like Sam's son. _Not to jump in Derek Shepherd's son_. When a couple of minutes later Caitlyn arrive. "If you tell anyone… ever…" Lilly said on defensive.

"Relax. I just though you need a friend." She said sympathy. But Lilly was back on her way to the cafeteria saying "You are not my friend."

"I could be. I have been the intern on Anne since the start." Caitlyn grabbed Lilly's attention "And who find the answer for her case will scrub in with Dr. Shepherd today. You want work together?" Cat asked as she caught Lilly up in the hall.

"Why didn't you ask Bailey?"

"I have asked Bailey, because three minds think more than just two. But he doesn't want anything that involves his father." She laughs. "I mean this will be hard since his father reassumed the 'neuro god' position."

"Why 'reassumed'? Why he is back" Lilly asked surprised. Her mother said that her ex' husband was working in Washington D.C.

"The nurses said that Dr. Shepherd came back to Seattle to try get back with Dr. Meredith Grey. But I think the white house spend much time with him and decide share McDreamy with the world."

"McDreamy?" _Why this girl know about everyone's life?_

"Yeah. That was his nickname around when my mother works here. I might not be royalty but I have Dr. Teddy Altman's blood" I relax for a second. Her mother must have worked with everyone's parent that's why she knew about all this. She is not a stalker.

"Ow. Now this makes sense. This is why you know so much about everyone. Your mother worked here. Ok. Now that I don't think you are a creep anymore I'll work with you."

"Deal" Cat answered smiling.

**Half an hour later.**

"So she doesn't have anoxia, chronic renal failure or acidosis. It's not a tumor because her CT's clean. So what's going on with you and Bailey?" asked Cat

"What?" How she do this? _She is a mind reader?_ "No-nothing" Lilly tired to say.

"The way he was looking at you all day and you just confirm that you like him too. What about infection?"

Lilly decide that she can't tell her bother about what had happened with Bailey. She had avoided him all day trying skipping the conversation about where she went last night and not come back home. Henry was her only friend on Seattle but she needed tell to anyone about Bailey. "You can't judge me." Lilly finally said flipping through Anne's file. "I woke up naked, on his fall this morning. There's no white count. She has no CT lesions. No fevers. Nothing in her spinal tap. What about an aneurysm?"

Cat thought for a minute absorbing the information"Is he good? No blood on the CT. No headaches. We're out of answers. What if no one comes up with anything?" she asked.

"You mean what if she dies?"

"Yeah…I mean she's just never gonna get the chance to turn into a person. The sum total of her existence will be almost winning miss teen whatever. She will never sleeps with a cute co-worker. You know what her pageant talent is?

"Ok. I didn't tell you for torture me. I need a friend. And they have talents?"

"Rhythmic gymnastics. I don't know what it is. I'm sorry. You seamed really like him and he you. You two definitely need to talk."

"I don't have to talk with anyone else. It was just one time thing and it's never going to happen again. We are co-workers."

"I lot of co-workers do relationships on this hospital. Bailey's parents, Dr. Sofia Torres' parents…"

"One of them still on a relationship?" Cat didn't answer. "See. My point. Just a small fall and they broke up." She still didn't answer. When suddenly she get up.

"Get up. Come on" said Caitlyn

Caitlyn and Lillian ran down the hall looking for Dr. Shepherd. When they saw him getting into an elevator. "Oh, oh Dr. Shepherd." Cat called."Just one moment um… Anne competes in beauty pageants."

"I know that but we have to save her life anyway" He chuckled.

"Okay she has no headaches, no neck pain, her CT's clean…" Dr. Shepherd looked at the people in the elevator waiting for the doors to close but Cat kept it open. "There's no medical proof of an aneurysm. But what if she has an aneurysm anyway?" Cat finish her point.

"There are no indicators" said Dr. Shepherd impatiently

"But she twisted her ankle a few weeks ago when she was practicing for the pageant." Explained Cat. The door tried to close but she kept it open again.

"I'm sure you're trying to help…" Dr. Shepherd said when Lilly interrupt "She fell when she twisted her ankle. She fell."

Dr. Shepherd finally looked at her and was just paralyzed. This young doctor remembered another young doctor that he had met a thousand years before. But she starts talking again.

"It was no big deal. Not even a bump on the head. You know she got right back up. Iced her ankle and everything was fine but it was a fall so minor her doctor didn't even think to mention it on her history" Lilly opens the door this time."But she did. She did fall."

The doors start to shut again. "Well do you know what the chances are that minor fall can burst into an aneurysm? One in a million! Literally." Dr. Shepherd said.

The doors shut. Caitlyn and Lillian start to walk off dejectedly. The door open and Dr. Shepherd got out. "Let's go."

"Where?" Cat asked looking at him.

"To find if Anne is one in a million." 10 minutes later they prove it was a aneurysm. It's minor but was there. "You two did great work. Love to stay and kiss your ass but I got tell Anne's parents she's having surgery" explained Dr. Shepherd.

"Ah. Dr. Shepherd you said that you'd pick someone to scrub in if we helped" said Cat

"Oh yes right. Um, I'm sorry I can't take you both. It's gonna be a full house. Little Addie I'll see you in O.R" He said before he walked off to talk to Anne's parents.

"But was Dr. Alt…" Lilly started said but he was far away. She just hoped Cat didn't get mad with her. She had a god afternoon with her. And _Oh my god. What he just called her?_


	4. Chapter 4

Next day of work.

There was a loud cry from the patient, followed by a crunch, and then a snap. Bailey watched in awe as Sofia set a man's broken arm like a pro. "Wow," He said as he admired her handiwork. "That was amazing. How'd you do it so quickly?"

Sofia shrugged, like it was no big deal. And took her clipboard back from Bailey as they went on the next patient. "All in a day's work."

Bailey paused, before deciding to be bold. "Do you mind if I try the next one?" In response, Sofia gave him a look, then dug around in her pocket. She pressed a ten dollar bill into Bailey's hand, causing him to look at her in confusion. "Why are you giving me this?"

"So you can get me a vanilla latte," Sofia answered. "And I mean from a real coffee shop, not the crap they serve around here." When Bailey only gawked at her, she clapped her hands. "Go on, make it snappy."

"But Dr. Sloan," Bailey said "I'm an intern. I'm here to learn."

"Yes, you are." Sofia said, switching her clipboard to her other arm. "And you just learned that I do my best work with caffeine coursing through my veins. So go get me my freaking latte."

Bailey headed to the elevator and Lilly was there. He stood in front of her and tried to ignore her. She just had return from his father's OR. There was a terrible silence on the room.

"Seattle has ferry boats," said Lillian, as she stood behind Bailey while they waited for the elevator

"Yes," smiled Bailey.

"My mother once said to me that this was the best way to start a conversation with a Shepherd. Unless Aunt Amelia." Said Lilly. For her it was a little strange calling his aunt hers, but it was true Amelia always was her aunt.

"I'm not a Shepherd. I'm a Grey." Bailey pushed Lillian against the wall of the elevator and kissed her. They started making out as the elevator went up the floors. The elevator binged and the broke apart. Lillian got off the elevator, walking past people. "We'll talk later?" he called.

Lillian kept walking until she reached her brother. She didn't have talked to him since she came to Seattle. She was scary about what he will think about Bailey. So she avoided him at home, at work until now. "Patient is a 21-year-old female found down at the park, status: post-trauma, she came in with a GCS of 6, BP 80 over 60, head trauma, unequal breath sounds, right pupil is dilated, and she's ready for x-ray," said Henry "I thought it was a good homecoming present for you."

"Ow. Thank you." Lilly said surprised. She thought her brother would make her live worse, like he always did in L.A.

"We don't have much chance to talk since you came." Said Henry walking to the nurse's station. "So what you think about lunch with the grownups?"

"Of course." Lilly said smiling. But she was terrified. _He knows._ Was all that she could think.

At the lunch time Henry led Lilly to one table were was Zola Shepherd. She was caring a blue cooler. _Oh my god. Bailey told his sister who told my brother, I'm screwed._

"Since when babies are allowed here?" Zola said looking at Henry while they sit down. "And what is it girl?"

"Don't be so rude. I just want that the two most important people for me know each other." Said Henry. "And you don't want to know. Trust me."

"You are such a woman." Henry give Zola one uncomfortable look. "Just kidding. I do wanna know. Really." Said Zola

"It's a severed penis." Lilly finally open her mouth a little more relax. _They don't know._

"Oh, from the rape surgery?" Lilly nodded "You really liked worked for my father. Two days here. Two surgeries. Or he must like you. Run while there is time, you make his type." Zola said

"Zola! He is your father!" Henry replayed.

"That's why I'm saying it. I know him. He enjoys interns and cheating." Zola looked at Lilly eyes and said before she walked away. "You from all people must know. You are looks like exactly like your mother, Montgomery."

"Wow. What was that?" Lilly asked confused.

"That was my best friend in a way that I've never seen before. Dr. Shepherd's come back really affected her." Henry said with sympathy. "Not everybody had an awesome dad, sis."

"So apparently Derek Shepherd didn't cheat just mom?" Lilly said start eating.

"You know nothing, sis. What you would do without me?" Henry laughed. "After Bailey born Dr. Shepherd went to D.C. work for the president. He and Dr. Grey tried to work things in distance. But he did the same thing that happened with mom. He got absent, just Dr. Grey fought for the relationship work. So he got in love with one intern. But this one didn't end up on marriage. After they broke up he remembered that he had a family here and come back." Henry explains. "I tried to imagine what was growing up without a father like she did and suddenly he wants to make part of her life. She is kind of a mess."

"Oh. Apparently Bailey isn't taking well two." She murmured remembering his face when she called him a Shepherd.

"I know they grow up here. But Zola didn't have many friends until I came. I think Bailey is kind of closed too. He can really use a friend now." Henry always was the good Samaritan. That's was his family didn't understand why he left L.A. instead help his mom and sister.

"Yeah… Henry about that… I have to tell you something." _It's now._ She thought, but his pager went off.

"It's a 911. Tell me home. Bye." Henry said running away letting Lillian alone at the table.

Bailey saw Lilly lunching alone and went at her table. "Can I sit here? Finally Cat got of my shoe. My sister assigned her for some surgery." Bailey said sitting down.

"She is my friend." _At least was until the Shepherd's choice._

"Sorry. She is a good person. It's just she is a little…"

"Sticky." added Lilly.

"Exactly." Bailey smiled.

"So… sorry for calling you a Shepherd…" Lilly wasn't good as her bother to talk to people. Actually she was no good at all.

"What?"

"Sorry. My bother tell me. About what he did. No one should have grown up like that. I can't imagine groaning up without my father, he was my best friend." Lilly said sincerity. "I miss him like crazy and I can't tell this to anyone. My bother runs away and my mom starts to cry. Even I never had seen a Montgomery crying before. She cries. And this breaks my heart."

"You don't have to be sorry." Bailey reflects. "You don't know me and I don't know you. But you've told me something very personal about yourself that I'm sure you never expected to tell anyone. You probably never expected to see me again. So let me take you out and I can tell that I'm not just an abandoned boy." Said Bailey with desires in his eyes.

"No." said Lilly

"So we're kissing but we're not dating?" asked Bailey trying to change the subject.

"I knew that was going to came up." Sighed Lillian

"Don't get me wrong I like the kissing. I'm all for the kissing. More kissing, I say." He smirked

"I have no idea what that was about." Replayed her.

"Is it going to happen again? Because if it is I'm going need to bring breath mints" He lowered his voice. "Put a condom in my wallet."

"Shut up now." Whispered Lillian. "We will kip this as a secret. Nothing happened and nothing will happen again. I'll be just a friend if you need."

"Ok. This will be our secret. But it's so going to happen again."

"No it's not Dr. Grey." She said getting up.

"No self control. It's sad. Really." He smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

The interns are stood at the nurses' station, waiting for Sofia to give them their assignments. Caitlyn was holding a coffee tray with a Mocha Latte in it. She and Lilly were still friends. At least. Lilly apologized for stolen the surgery and they were ok now. But it was a week since she had the last talk with Bailey. And this was bothering her.

"Altman to the pit to do sutures. Schmidt to deliver the weekends labs." Dr. Sloan grabbed the coffee from Cat's hands. "Grey and Montgomery answer the trauma pages."

She and Bailey went to the trauma's room and he didn't stop looking at her. "What do you want?" asked Lillian.

"I head you and your girlfriend are friends again now." Said Bailey.

"What? Are you jealous, Dr. Grey? Asked her. _Stop. He is your coworker._

"I don't get jealous," smirked Bailey.

_I wish you were jealous._ But Lilly said. "We had sex once…"

"And we kissed in an elevator." Added Bailey.

"Yes, and that one."

"So… Let's go out?" he asked

"No."

"I almost died today one bike almost ran over me. I came very close. How would you feel if I died and you didn't get a chance to go out with me?" _I would regret a lot._

"God get over you yourself already." Groaned Lilly.

"C'mon!" exclaimed Bailey when a nurse called him for some case.

At lunch…

"Is everything alright?" Cat asked. It was just two of them on the intern's table.

"Yes, I'm just… not hungry." Lilly replied, but didn't move her eyes. She wanted to accept Bailey's invitation. Almost desperately. And was the only thing she could think about.

"Loss of appetite! Oh I see..." Cat laughed

"See what? Asked Lillian.

"Oh nothing!" she replied "I just find it funny, because loss of appetite is common when someone is in love."

"What?" Lilly looked at her. Giving her an incredulous stare. "Don't even start."

"I'm not starting anything. I'm just saying…" Cat continued. "You have one look on your face every time you and Bailey talk."

"What? I don't have a look" she said

"Yes, you do. But I told you he is a boy, just want you body. You should look for a man." Cat replied.

"Where do you want find a man? We work 24/7. I'm an intern. I'm not supposed to get a life." And she added. "The only man I had talked recently is Dr. Shepherd. And no thank you."

"Why not he?" Cat asked

"Are you out of your mind?" Lilly raised her voice. "He was married to my mom. How weird will be that. And he is old."

"Yeah the ex-step-father is weird. I forgot. But he still dreamy. Even old." Cat laughs

"You are disgusting." She got up laughing. "I'm going to somewhere with sane people."

"So don't go after your lover."

"Shut up"

It had been a long day. Two traumas, two surgeries, all ending with four deaths. Today had been a day that she decidedly would end with a warm bubble bath and a mug of warns tea. Lilly pushed the button that made down arrow glow, and the elevator doors opened to reveal no one other than Bailey.

"Hey Lilly, you are heading home?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, thirty-hour shift." She said, grinning at the smug smile that pulled his face as she stepped into the shaft.

"Coincidence."

"Why is that Dr. Grey?"

"Well, I'm heading home myself. But since my sister is stuck here and my car is at home I'll need a hide. And you already know the way to my house." He said smudging.

"God you have parents at the hospital that must be going home too. Well, I guess I'll see you around Dr. Grey" she said as the elevator doors pinged open and the both walked out into the hospital lobby.

"I don't live with my mom! It's just me and my sister. And when she is not home there is a god peace in it."

"So you can enjoy your peace in a cab."

"I would enjoy my peace more if you were there with me. Why not you have dinner with me Lilly?" He said with the most convincing smile he could muster. _He is so cute smiling_

"You are impossible_."_ She laughed at his obvious efforts to be smooth.

"Yes but challenge intrigues you, admit it."

"I can drive you. But that's it." _But will be just that. _She said to herself. As they walk to her car.

"So…" He was trying to begin one normal conversation on the road. But all he could do was staring at her. "You..."

"What you want to ask me? Ask soon because your stare face isn't cute" _Why I said that?_

"Well, since is not a long ride I'll not ask you about your family. I already know that you came to L.A. to stay closer to your brother. That your father is dead. And you mother is Addison Montgomery. So do you have a boyfriend or something like that?"

"What?"

"You didn't respond my invitations to one date. Even we have an incredible chemistry. So you must have a boyfriend in L.A. or just is crazy." She couldn't believe what he just said. "So no boyfriend?"

"Not anymore. And we don't have any chemistry. Nothing happened." She stopped the car in front his house. "You can get off the car now."

"My grandmother's carpet will disagree with this. If you came in I can remember you about how much chemistry we have"

"Get out." She got out of the car and opened the passenger seat's door trying to make him leave.

He got up and kissed her. This one kiss turns into a couple kisses before Lilly pulls away and says. "This is no chemistry."

Bailey grabbed Lillian's hand and pulls her to the car. He heads for the front passengers seat, climbing in first before pulling Lilly in on top of him. The two kiss passionately and start pulling off each other's clothing.

After they have had sex they are kissing when he pulls away, brushing his hands down both her cheeks before pulling his shirt up over her bare shoulders. "You know. We have chemistry."

Lillian giggled before responding. "Yes we have. But I can do this."

"Why?" He is using his cute face again.

"We work together. You are Derek Shepherd's son. I grow up listen my mom tell about how much she loved this man. All the things that have happened with then. It's just too messy." Was to exhausting for Lilly try to explain about how she didn't want end up like her mother. Married to one awesome guy who she loves but at the same time she stayed in love with her ex-husband.

"I'm nothing like my father. So we won't have the same fate that they had. We're just on the beginning. This could be something good or just a really good sex. But we will never discover if we didn't try." He said looking deepen into her eyes. "Let's just take it slow. It will be our secret. I" She nods

They start kissing, but get interrupted by tapping on the window. Pulling apart the look up to discover Zola Shepherd standing outside the drive side window. "You mind moving this tail wagon? You're blocking me in."


	6. Chapter 6

"You mind moving this tail wagon? You're blocking me in." Zola said.

_OMG this is not happening_… Was all that Lillian Amelia Montgomery-Riley could think. She had been caught having sex on her car by one of the residents of Grey+Sloan who was also her brother best friend and her lover sister. She blackout. And now she was on the middle of the living room waking up in front of Bailey's mom aka one of the owners of the hospital.

"You really look a lot with your mom." Meredith said staring Lilly.

"How I get there?" Lilly asked confused.

"You passed out after my sister caught us. So as a gentleman I brought inside. My sister called to my mom to came here and see my sleep girlfriend. My mom strange the word girlfriend and come as soon as she can and start staring you until you woke up." Bailey explained. He had a shower Lilly observed. She wondered how long she slept on Bailey's couch. "So this is my mother Meredith Grey and my sister Zola Grey. This is my girlfriend Lillian Montgomery." Bailey introduced them and Lilly shook their hands.

"We didn't discuss this boyfriend girlfriend thing but is really nice to meet you Dr. Grey." Lilly said.

"Call me Meredith. I almost never go to the hospital anymore. I just do researches. And is nice to meet you too." Meredith replayed.

"We can discuss this if you agree to go on official first date with me tomorrow night." Bailey interrupted his mom.

"Okay." Lilly finally agree. Bailey's family already knows. So why not date him? He was good and they really have a good chemistry.

Meredith and Zola started to question Lilly on her life, what she planned to do. How was her mother, how was L.A., what happened to her father… They wanted to make sure that Bailey had chosen right. Meredith wanted the best for his son, she wanted him to be with someone who really loved him and would never leave. And Zola didn't like her when Henry introduce than, because Lilly was like her father puppy, but maybe she was more than Dr. Shepherd new intern.

After many questions Lilly excused herself to go home. Henry was expecting her and she asked Zola to not tell him about it. She was waiting the perfect time to tell him. As soon as she left Meredith looked at her son. "Marry this girl."

"What?" Bailey looked shocked at his mother.

"I agree with her, Bay. I have to tell you that I didn't like her first, but know she seems a good girl." Zola looked at her baby brother.

"It's the first girl you brought to us see. And I think she is perfect."

"I didn't bring her to you two see. But yeah. She is perfect." Bailey smile.

Bailey led Lilly to his car as they got out of the McDonalds where they got some food. It was already 11:00 pm and they just got out of work.

"It's a miracle you actually brought your car today" Lilly said as they settled in the car.

"Well, it's a change."

"Where are you taking me Dr. Grey?" Lillian asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"I am taking you somewhere special" He said as he started the engine. "So sit back and relax."

Lilly smiled and took a deep breath. She sat back and relaxed and waited until they get to where they were heading.

"The park" She said, mainly questioned, to Bailey.

"Yeah. You know… It's romantic."

"Sure, sure" she said rolling her eyes.

"I swear. I'll make it romantic."

"McDonalds and park? You don't know me at all."

"But I will. More than anyone…"

It was a beautiful night. It was cloudless stars loomed above them. Bailey sat on the ground and patted the space next to him motioning for Lilly to sit down.

"No" Lilly said making a face

"See, Lilly, we're on out way home and you're wearing scrubs anyway. Come on."

"Fine." She sighed and sat next to him. They laid their food on their brown bag and started eating. "This is good." She admitted.

After eating, Bailey lied down on the ground. Lilly rested her head on Bailey's arm as they gazed to the stars over them. "See that?" Lilly whispered and pointed something in the sky.

"Yeah?"

"That's my favorite constellation."

"What is it name?"

"I don't know but it's my favorite."

Bailey laughed. "I know very well the name of my favorite constellation."

"Ow yeah Mr. Astronomy… What is?"

"Your eyes." He said. "They're my constellation."

"You're cheesy" _How he can be this cute?_

"You're blushing." Her cheeks were almost on the same color of her hair. "Hey, look there's a shooting star." Bailey said.

"Make a wish." She whispered

"I don't believe on this."

"Shout up and make a wish."

They lay down on the grass in silence each had their wishes to the shooting star. Whether their dreams will come true or not, they had faith that their wishes will indeed come true.

"So Lilly…" Bailey look deep in her eyes and take a breath. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Bay." Lilly smile at him. _Maybe this can work out _she thought.

"Good." Bailey said kissing her. "You know? Maybe I will start believing on shooting stars …"

* * *

Autor Note: OMG I still can't handle about what happened to Derek on Grey's


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly walked into the hospital, elated, on Thursday morning. Bailey was flowing through her head, she entered the elevator. She stepped onto the surgical floor of the hospital and felt the familiar rush of adrenaline that came with every new day of cutting open but bodies. This was what she lived for, but she found that it was nothing in comparison to the sensation that was Bailey Grey. His lips, his hands, his eyes, even his simple presence sent her head spinning. She scoured the sea of blue scrubs hoping to see the familiar flash of bright blond hair, hoping to finish what he had started on the on-call room before she got paged, but not luck. She was so in love with him.

Instead her brother popped up beside her. "Hey, do you remember Mr. Harper, with the brain aneurysm?"

Of course she remembered him. Jeff Harper, 42, minor aneurysm in the lower cortex. It was Mr. Harper's unfortunate case that had taken Lilly away from Bailey adventurous tongue. "Yeah, I remember him. Why?"

"Well there were complications with his surgery and Shepherd assigned you to monitor him today."

"Great. Thanks." Her brother hasn't worked with Dr. Shepherd yet and was a little upset he always chose interns. But she was still pre-occupied, scanning the floor, hoping that a pair of intense blue eyes would connect with hers. Hoping that those eyes would follow her into their on-call room and watch as she pulled off her scrubs to reveal the black lace panties she'd adorned this morning, and then watch as she ran her hands up his chest and into his blond hair and…

"Lillian?" Henry's voice broke into her thoughts, shattering that particular fantasy forever.

"What?" She demanded. Her voice was harsher than she expected. "Sorry." She tried again."What?"

"Gosh! You are just like mom when you are not paying attention on me..." _Mom!_ She thought. They haven't talked on ages, she even hasn't told her about Bailey. And she had told her mother about every boy that she ever had dated. "Anyway… Your patient, Mr. Harper, his stats are all over the place, he hasn't been stable since the operation."

"So?"

Henry rolled his eyes impatiently. "So, if his condition doesn't improve, which it won't, you're scrubbing in with Shepherd. You're going to be operating on a brain while I have to stick with Bailey freaking stitches in trauma."

"I'll trade you." Lilly tried not to sound too desperate. "You can do the whole neuro-thing and I'll handle the bloody, gross trauma. This is something two interns can't screw up"

"You want to work trauma? You want to do a million non-surgical, time-waters while the others inters are dying to get on a surgery?" Lilly nodded. "Alright…." Lillian knew Henry wasn't dumb enough to pass up neuro, but even so, she was still just as surprised and thrilled when he agreed.

"Ok." She tried to keep her voice even." I'll see you at home then."

"Yeah we definitely have to have a real talk today. Prepare yourself" Henry said with a strange look in his face. _He knows?_ Zola had promise not tell anyone but Henry was her best friend…

_Trade the surgery for one call room with Bailey totally has worth._ Lilly thought.

"You're so cute," he whispers as he pulls the blanket tighter around their body.

"Compliments won't get you anywhere tonight, buddy." She responds, before he can give her an irresistible look and she ends up naked in his house tomorrow morning. "I've to go, before Henry realizes that I didn't leave the hospital" she added as an explanation when he pouts at her.

"We've been together for weeks, Lil. I'm pretty sure he had realized that you have someone." He points out. "Besides, I'm worth it."

She removes her hand from the warmth that encases it to slap him in the chest. "You are too arrogant for your own good." She laughs.

"You know that I'm, Lilly. You would put up with Henry's strange conversation so you could stay here and have your wicked way with me." He teases. His palms cradle the back of her head as she laughs, his lips finding heft throat as she throws her head back. "Or I could have my wicked way with you."

"Tempting" she admits. "But I've already stayed too many nights on this hospital."

"You done?" he asked. She nodded. "Good." And his lips capture hers

"I really can't stay."

"You know, he'll find out eventually, right. I mean, what will you do when we get married?" He asks. His voice is low and his hands gripping at her waist as if he's scared that she'll run.

But instead she reverts to light-hearted humor as an escape mechanism. "I don't remember saying yes to any kind of proposal."

"We aren't ready." He says. "But one day, maybe soon, maybe not, we will be." His eyes bore into hers, completely serious. "And I'll ask, and you'll say yes, buy by then, he'll has to know."

"I just… I'm… Fine." The word catches her off guard as much as it seems to catch him. They even said I love you to each other yet. And yet, she smiles, settles more comfortably on his lap. "He can find out. But not today, okay?"

He answers her with a kiss, a soft, gentle caress of his lips. And then another, harder. And another. When the doors open and the try to hid themselves on the blanket. "_Oh my god!" _She said as she saw Henry and Sofia making out. The door close.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly and Henry said in unison.

"What... What you are doing with my sister in this bed?" Henry is looking insane at Bailey. While Lilly was trying to hide her naked body and Bailey was putting his pants.

"Henry…" Lilly was trying to speak but the words weren't getting at her mouth. "I... Bailey and I…"

"I think it's better if I go." Sofia said looking little uncomfortable as she open the door to get out. As she opened the door all that they could saw was Dr. Shepherd kissing a woman that all they knew very well.

* * *

Author Note: I hope you liked. And who the hell is this woman?


	8. Chapter 8

Sofia's locker was jammed shut. She pulled and yanked but it didn't want to budge. It was another of many small but equally annoying incidents that had occurred that day. The anniversary of her father's death was always a bad day for Sofia. Henry took note of her struggle. "Need some help?" He offered.

Sofia pulled harder on her locker door handle and snapped. "I can do it!"

He smirked as he came up on Sofia's left._ Stay calm_. "Allow me to be your Knight in Shining Armor and assist you." Henry smiled just like his father used to do. And proceed to eventually haul Sofia's locker open after several good yanks.

"Thank you. And I appreciate the assistance, but I should inform you that I don't need a Knight in Shining Armor."

Henry raised skeptical eyebrows. "Well, you needed today."

Sofia was to come up with a suitable reply, however, that day she really need a Knight in Shining Armor. "Maybe I still need one." She come closer and started to kiss Henry. Trying to forget what day today was. She stopped the kiss. "Let's go to somewhere with more privacy."

"On call room?" Henry suggested.

_**Flashback: New York one year ago.**_

Addison was back in NYC. On Marks grave to be more specific. _Of course Derek was there_. Addison was not sure why she thought he wouldn't be, some logic in her mind about distance and obligations keeping him away. He was there, staring at her. He kissed her cheek. "Addison," he had mumbled her name into her ear like he used to do on lazy Sunday mornings when he wanted her to wake up. "You look beautiful."

"Hello Derek," she greeted him. "I… Didn't expect to see you. Honestly."

"Really," he asked. "Amy knew I come here almost every year. And I know you two talk a lot."

She was going to kill her ex sister-in-law. "Yeah. We've been busy lately."

"How's your husband, Jake?" he asked.

"Apparently Amelia didn't talk about my personal life. He… he is dead." This happened almost three years ago but saying these words still hearted her. "It was a couple of years, natural causes. But let's not talk about this? Is Meredith here?"

"I'm so sorry for your lost" he is truly sorry for her lost. But he had lived with her enough to realize that she didn't want to hear that. "We're… We're divorced," he tells her. "I got a job offer in DC and I took it."

"You know," she sighed. "You've got a real issue with running to the opposite side of the country to get away from your wife."

"Valid," he agreed. _Does twice a habit make?_ "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Derek ruined his hands through his peppery hair and she knows it's going to be a doozy. "Life… All this years… Doesn't it feel wrong without Mark?"

She sucked in a breath.

"I'm sorry"

"No," she cuts him off. "It does. Thinking back to med school… Yeah. I always thought forty years from then that it would still be the three of us. Some days I still can't believe he's gone - still pick up the phone to call him only to remember that he won't answer."

"Yeah." He finished his drink. "You know I paid his cellphone bill for a whole year after he died? I… I kept calling his voice mail. It's stupid."

"Derek…" She reaches out a hand and leaves it on his arm. "You two were closer than brothers. I think you work through it however you have to and it's not stupid."

"Yeah." He feels sorry for her husband too. But…

She sighed. "You know," she laughs. "I also thought we'd still be married."

He chuckles as well. "Me too."

"You wanna get out of here?" she asked and it's a dangerous question.

"Yeah."

Nothing untoward happened but they stay out until dawn the following morning. Addison had got at least thirty missed texts from her daughter asking what the hell she was; since she retired she didn't have stop traveling. They walked around all their old haunts, laughing at the ghosts of memories. They sit in the diner they frequented during their intern year and talk about Mark over greasy eggs and pancakes, the taste of bitter coffee chasing away the memories that sit on the precipice of their tongues.

He escorts her back to her apartment and that's when it happens. He kisses her. And, more importantly, she kisses him back. Somehow it feels like coming home and brand new territory all at once. He pulls a business card out of his pocket - the ones he'd planned to hand to new contacts at the reunion, the ones that list his number in DC - and hands it to her. "I miss you, Addie," he breathes honestly. "I go back to DC on Monday. Call me?"

She does. Then she makes a trip down in the fall on a weekend. And it's weird because it's nothing like it but still almost everything she wanted. It's their first real date in years. But they feel that something was missing. Mouths later he takes back his job in Seattle to be close to the children.

One year later she decides it's time to tell her children and go to Seattle.

They finally will be _AddisonandDerek_ again. And they will have everything they wanted.

**End of flashback**

"What are you doing here?" Lilly and Henry said in unison.

"What... What you are doing with my sister in this bed?" Henry is looking insane at Bailey. While his little sister was trying to hide her naked body and Bailey was putting his pants.

"Henry…" Lilly was trying to speak but nothing was making any sense on Henry's mind. His little sister was sleeping around with one random guy? _This wasn't the way that Jake Riley had raised them_ "I... Bailey and I…"

"I think it's better if I go." Sofia said looking little uncomfortable as she open the door to get out. She didn't want more mess on this day…

"Mom!?" Henry and Lillian said surprised when they saw an old red head kissing Dr. Shepherd. _Sofia? _Henry remembered, but she already had leaf the place. He didn't look her mother's eyes. He wanted left after Sofia, but more than that he wanted to know what the hell his mom was doing with another man.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom!?" Henry and Lillian said surprised when they saw an old red head kissing Dr. Shepherd. Bailey got up from the bed and run.

"Bay…" Dr. Shepherd tried to say but he was gone.

**Flashback: Washington D.C. – 19 years ago**

Today, Bailey got to be a big boy and go to D.C. to your daddy's job. His daddy works for the president and that's why he and his mother are separate but still married. The hospital where his daddy works is much bigger than Grey+Sloan, and looks so much bigger when Bailey's bigger sister isn't with him. She was sick and stay in Seattle with their mother. So this week is just Bailey and his daddy. He didn't see him almost nine months. Derek had missed his' son 5th birthday.

"Dr. Shepherd, is this your son?" one of the interns asked.

"Yes, I'm Bailey, nice to meet you" Bailey said, turning to face the girl

"Oh, he's so adorable. I'm Erica" she said. She's pretty, her hair is blonde, but she's not a real blonde like your mother.

"Bay, I have to scrub in and…" Derek was saying but Bailey interrupted.

"Can I watch you, please?"

"Alright Bay, you can come." Derek said giving an endearing smile.

The intern, Erica, took Bailey's hand and leaded him to the gallery. After that she went to the surgery and stated to talk with Derek… but Bailey noticed something different, the way she talked to him. The way his mom talked to his father... The surgery went well and was over soon.

"Bay, can you stay out here like a good little boy while I talk to Erica in my office?" Derek asked.

The child nodded eagerly as Derek placed a coloring book and some crayons in front of his son and went to his office. Bailey was halfway though his 3rd picture of a heart when he began to hear strange noises coming from his daddy's office. He tipped toe towards the door of his daddy's office, pushing it open a bit. When he saw his daddy's pants down so was Erica's. And he runs.

"Bay…"

"Relax baby. He is just a kid." Erica said.

**End of the flashback**

"Der…" Addison said trying to get Derek of his déjà vu.

"What?" He replayed.

"Go talk to your kid." She said but Derek didn't move one inch. "Now." She said firm looking at him until he starts to move. He kissed on the cheek and left.

"So…" Lillian tried to break the ice. She knew that her mom will want talk about it. And since she was necked under the covers she didn't have much choice.

"This was not the way I want you two find out. I'm sorry." Addison said truly while she sit on the bed next to Lilly.

"It's ok mom. I should have talked with you guys too." Lilly answered. She wanted this conversation end as soon as possible so she could find Bailey. She was worried about him. "I always talk with you about all that happens in my life… But I don't know why I hide this relationship this time." Her mother come closer and hugged her. "I really like him."

"I know exactly this feeling." Addison never thought that on this time of her life she was passing by the same relationship's situation that her daughter was.

"How long this is happening Addison?" Henry finally opened his mouth.

"What?" Addison looked at her son incredulous. He never had called her by her name before.

"How long you are screwing Dr. Shepherd? Since dad died? Before?" Henry raised his voice. "You are a married woman!"

"I'm a widow." Addison replayed. "And…"

"You should show some respect for him." Henry interrupted his mother.

"I'm a widow. As your father was when I meet him. And this never was a reason to stop his life. I loved your father. I lot. I still do. But was time to move on and continued my life. He'd want that." Addison said.

"Bullshit!" Henry yelled and get of the on-call room.

Derek Shepherd would always know that he was a terrible father. A great neuro surgeon? Yes. A good profession? Most definitely. But he really had no aptitude for parenthood.

It started when he went to D.C. And after with the divorce. Sure, plenty of parents got divorced and their kids turned out no more damaged than anybody else. But he mistake had been to pay more attention to his work and interns than his children. Zozo and Bailey got caught in the middle and were the most damaged.

He tried to get in touch with Bailey after he saw his father cheating his mother. He tried to apologize. He really tried, he just didn't know how. So he stopped trying and let Bailey live his life. Until Addison come back to put some sense into his head. He couldn't leave his children and forget about their existence. They needed a better father. So he will try to be a better one. But he was in Seattle for mouths and didn't even talk with them. He didn't know where start but he knew that he must start in that moment so he run after his son and scream. "Derek Bailey Grey-Shepherd!"

Bailey looked back as something of a shock. After years his father was calling his name.

Derek stood in front of his son. "I want to apologize son."

Bailey locked eyes with his father. _What for?_ Bailey thought, but didn't say a word.

"It's my fault." Derek said. "I know I've had… trouble being close to you, but it's not for the reasons you think." Derek came closer to Bailey. In all the memories Bailey had with Derek, he'd never been this close to him. Maybe all the time had killed all his brain cells that held those memories. He couldn't be sure. "I've made some terrible mistakes in my life, but I don't want to make another." Derek looked to Bailey, who returned it. "I want to know my son."

"You are too late for that. You are her for months and this the first time you ever talk to me. You don't want to know me." Bailey said. "You don't have a son." He started to walk way again. But this time Derek didn't follow him. He was too late for that. So he decide to try with the one he hadn't screed you too much. Was time to talk with Zola.


	10. Chapter 10

"Henry?" Zola asked jumping in front of him in an attempt to get his attention.

Henry looked up and frowned. "What, sorry?"

She laughed. "What's wrong? Your sister called me yesterday… She was worried about you and Bailey."

"Nothing." Henry said perhaps a little too quickly. Zola raised her eyebrows. He was wander about what he could tell her. His mother and her father's incident were off the table. So he started. "You know about she and…"

"And Bailey?" she asked

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

"I saw them too. But don't get mad with me. I just didn't want to say anything because Lilly said she was going to tell you." She smirked when Henry looked up at her with a shocked expression. "They're young and in love, Hen, don't get angry and start run on the hospital."

He nodded and smiled slightly. _If was just it._ "Yeah. It's just… she's my sister, and we've always been able to rely on each other. Why she didn't tell me anything and I had to saw everything?"

"Maybe, she… they weren't ready. You can't blame love." Zola watched Henry expectantly, waiting for a response.

"Zozo please let's talk about something else. I don't wanna get mad with you."

"Ok…" Zola have really liked that her baby brother was in love with her best friend's sister and she didn't understand why Henry was so mad. "Where did you go last night?"

Henry was about to answer went Dr. Shepherd come in.

"Excuse me Dr. Shepherd can I talk to you?" Derek asked for his daughter.

"Do not screw her to." Henry said to Derek and left the room.

"What is this?" Zola asked confused.

"I'm your father…"

"Then when did you remembered?" She splits out. Out the blue and immediately regretted it.

"I know I have not always been there for you when you needed it. But now that you are a grow up you could listen me apologize and maybe you could make peace with me."

"Why you are just talking to me? You have another son."

"But you are the one that still uses my name."

"I use Aunt Amelia's name. I couldn't let she be the last Shepherd." Zola answered. "Why you are acting like you care?"

"Because I do care. I want to be a part of your live and you a part of mine."

Zola feels awkward. She is not used to it and is uncomfortable being with him after so many years. She started to remember when she was just a kid and both lived on the same house. She remembered how good he always was to her.

Derek took one of her hands in his. Zola looked up in her father's eyes and sensed the tears coming. She didn't want to cry in front of him so she sniffed and swallowed her tears back.

"I want to be honest with you." Her father said rubbing her hand. "I made a huge mistake in the past and cheat the people I loved. But this time I want to do this right. So there is a woman who I love a lot, since before I was your age. She had kids and she is telling them about us, and I want to do the same. So… I want your blessing to date Addison Montgomery."

After talk with her mother Lilly went look after her boyfriend and found Bailey on the bar. She got them both a glass of wine and walk to his table. She knew he'd probably prefer scotch but there weren't any.

Bailey was distant, lost in his thoughts. She was shocked as he was. They never would expect their parents got back together. She sat down beside him and run her fingers along the sides of the wine glass. She had no idea how start. "When was the last time you spoke with him?" she asked

"It was the day I caught him with one intern." _It was a Thursday_. Bailey thought. "I got pretty mad that he cheat my mom so I run away and called my mom. I ask her to never see him again. So he never came around anymore after that."

That was the last time he'd seen Derek before he start working on Grey+Sloan. His mom had seen him to finalize the divorce and a couple of times when Zola visited him because Bailey had refused to go with his sister. But after four years Derek got to busy to Zola. So no one saw him anymore.

Lilly had no idea what to say. She had liked that her mom moved on. Was to bad she her mourning about her dad. But Bailey haven't liked at all. She never had seen him so mad. "Maybe he never wanted to get away." She said hoping that this was some sort of consolation. Knowing it was not. "I mean you never know."

Bailey cut her off abruptly. Because He didn't want Lilly trying make him feel better, because she of all people should understand him. "But you do know, you know. That's the thing, you know." He wasn't making sense but he doesn't care because nothing made sense in his drunk head anymore. "He is not your dad. You don't have to defend him."

"I'm not. But… do you want to"

He cuts her off. _She is already thinking him as her stepfather ._He want to tell her. "I don't want to do anything." He wanted to pretend this hadn't happened. Or at least pretend to the others if he can't pretend to himself. "Your mother is in town because she is with her new boyfriend who is nothing mine. So I would love meet her alone one day. Okay?"

"Okay." Because this is a big thing and she was not going to round telling him what he should and shouldn't be doing or feeling. She decided to support him until he was ready to talk with his father. Lilly's hand found his. She linked their fingers, holding his hand like his father never did.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked suddenly. His steely blue eyes looked at her hard. She had no idea why he wanted to dance. But right now he was coming first. So they danced.

_When we have kids_ Bailey thought _I would be there for the kids. I would go school plays and birthday parties. I'd play soccer and watch cartoons. I'd be a real father. _His own father had had those opportunities and missed them. "I love you so much." He mumbles into Lilly's hair. Praying anyone else left him.

She glances up and her heart tenses. Lilly pressed her head his chest and hooded him even tighter in her arms. "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning was hard to Bailey. He had a bad headache due to the tequila. He tried to hide it the best way he could, but wasn't a lot he could do. He knew he shouldn't drink so much and he had tried to quit sometimes but tequila was the only way he had found to help when he was sad. He was walking toward the cafeteria as he saw his mother.

"What did you do yesterday? I waited you for dinner." Meredith said examining her son's clothes. They still the same that the day before. "And you stink oh alcohol at miles away. What was all this for?" his mother asked.

Bailey looked at her perplexedly. He wasn't used to discuss this kind of stuff with her.

"Nothing" he said.

"You don't get that drunk for nothing." She stated convinced there was something big behind her son behavior.

"It doesn't matter anymore, okay?" He added wanting to close the topic quickly.

"It's Lilly, isn't it? Zola said she called a thousand times last night."

He turned around to face his mother and retorts defensively "It's not her fault. And we talk yesterday."

"So what happened?" Mer offers her.

"What's Derek Shepherd like, Mom?"

"What?"

"I was just wandering, mom…"

Silence. "He's a good guy." Meredith wanted that her son had a good relation with his father. Despise all the things he had done she knew that Derek loved the children. He wasn't like her father was. So she wanted Bailey accepted what he had.

**Flashblack – Seattle 19 years ago**

"Derek, he didn't want go back to D.C." Meredith said on the phone to her ex-husband. "I'm sick and tired of this. You cheat on me. You don't have any rights anymore" Meredith said full of anger. Just then Bailey came out of the living room and looked at his mother who was about to cry.

"Mommy?" Bailey said shocked by the situation.

"Yeah baby?"

"It's Derek?" Bailey asked starting to get angry towards his father.

"Yes kiddo." Meredith said and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

"Tell him I don't want to be his son no more. He's not a good guy."

**End of flashback**

Bailey wanted to tell her that wasn't a proper answer. He wanted to ask her everything. Maybe he wanted her to tell him his is an ass, so he just could hate him as always. But his pager went off "Thanks Mom. I've gotta go now."

"Bay..."

"What mom?"

"After all he is your father and you need one." Meredith insisted.

"I always had a father. His name was Meredith Grey."

"I love you kiddo." She said I little bit suspicious and smiling. She huged him tight. "Now go, save lives."

"Love you too."

* * *

Addison was at the door as soon as she had heard Derek's key in the lock.

"How did it go?" She asked nervously. Her boyfriend entered his new house with slumped shoulders.

"Not good." Derek sited on the couch and rubs his face tiredly. "The last time I saw Bailey was when I was still a super ass and he expects me to still be like that. And Zola hates me. But she have something in her eyes that give me hope… "

"They will forgive you eventually."

"I don't know. I told them I was sorry for leaving them, but they weren't even interested, especially Bailey. And I know that what I did is unforgivable." Derek sighed sadly, and Addie rubbed a comforting hand across his back.

"What's he like?" She asked.

"Like I was, kind of…" Derek admits. "Doesn't seem to have much patience. He didn't with me anyhow. Drinking scotch, dating one gorgeous red head." Derek and Addison had discussed that he thought that her daughter was dating someone. But he never imagined that was his son. "Though I guess he's not exactly like I used to be… he will never hurt her."

"I hope so. I know he is your son… but." Addison pointed out. She was worried about her daughter future.

"I know. So how she react?" Derek wondered.

"Lilly take it very good. She is glad that I finally moved on. And I think the thousand neuro surgeries that you let her assist have something to do with that…"

"She is just good. Like her mom. And also is Henry, you did a god job with them." Derek said

"Thank you. Jake helped a lot with this…" There's a pause. Addison knew that Henry was wrong and she still respect her husband memory.

"What happened?" Derek noticed something.

"Henry is very mad with me."

"Give him some time. You knew this could happen. But in the end everything will be alright."

"Yeah" Addison sighed, but she didn't sound convinced. "And I have something else to say to you."

"What my Lady?" Derek asked concerned

"Lilly's boyfriend wants to meet me. Just me. Not Lilly's family."

"So I'm her family now?" Derek was flattered, but at same time sad. He was missing one great opportunity to talk to his son.

"As long as you will be mine. You can be her too." Addison smile. "So you are ok with this?"

"I'm not ok. But I will be."

* * *

AN : Sorry for the small chapter, this week was very hard on university


	12. Chapter 12

"Sofia!" Henry yelled when he saw his friend. He had to talk about what happened last night

Sofia shrugged as she turned away. "I've gotta go. I'm scrubbing in on a craniotomy."

"Wait. I checked the board. You are free now…" Henry, she found had a profound effect on her, he could bring out emotions that she didn't necessarily want to share at the hospital. Since they kiss she couldn't stop having some feelings. Feelings which made her feel stupid, weak, ridiculous. Feelings which made her stomach feel like an endless pit, her eyes sting and swell with salty tears. "I want talk about yesterday."

"It's okay. I wasn't on a good place." Sofia muttered. "I'm sorry…"

"Are you alright?" Henry asked.

"I'm fine." She muttered again. He noticed that her voice broke in the middle. "I'm good. I'm fine…''

He couldn't believe on that. He saw that something about her was different. "Sophia Robbins Sloan Torres, look at me."

And she did, and that was when the tears began. "It's nothing, really." She explained. "It's stupid… I… It was the anniversary of my dad's death.

A slow steady stream of tears sided down her redden cheeks, her breathing uneven, too shallow, too fast. Doubled over she began to sob. "Oh Sof." Henry pulled her into his arm, her head rested against his chest, his left arm encircling her.

"I'm being silly, see?" She said, wiping at her eyes.

"You're not, Sof. This isn't silly. You're allowed to be upset sometimes. You're allowed to have emotion and be upset and hell, cry all you like!" Henry whispered to her, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "Your dad was important to you, you're allowed."

"You know the worse part? I didn't even remember him. I only remembered him by the videos. I didn't have a past with my dad like you did. My paint must be half of the pain you have. And you must think I'm a fool."

"Hey, hey… shh." He crooned to comfort her. "Pain is pain, don't have a size. You know you can tell me when you're upset." He spoke at barely a murmur.

"I know." She responded. "I just don't like being like this, weak. I hate weakness and I didn't want you to think that I was pathetic and I'm so self-centered and…"

"Sofia Sloan… you're the strongest, most beautiful, most selfless and organized person in my life. Nothing can make me think less of you." She smiled against his neck. "You want me to tell you something really pathetic?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm really mad with my mother because she is dating again. And I can't talk about it with my best friend because my mother's boyfriend is my best friend's father."

"Yeah. You won this." She smiled softly.

"I'm glad that I could tell you this."

"I'm glad that you listen to me too. And Henry… Can I say something about your mom?"

"Yeah…"

"You shouldn't get mad with her. Life goes on. It's very sad when you lost a parent. Look at me." Sofia said. "But you have to realize that the other parent lost something to. And none will ever replace you father in her heart."

"I know. But give some time to think about."

"Of course, my friend." _Friend. That word hurt, I want to be more than that._

* * *

When Zola was finished with her rounds she found her dad standing at the empty nurse's station reading a chart. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Zola." He turned toward her with a wary look. "Can we please talk?"

"It's Dr. Shepherd." She answered trying to keep her voice calm. Her baby brother had spend the night drinking because of him. _He had hurt him again_…

"Zola, please." He rolled his eyes.

"It's Dr. Shepherd!" She said a little louder. "And no, unless its work related, we cannot talk. I don't want to know about your sex life. You can fuck any whore you want, okay?"

"Fine. Dr. Shepherd." He sighed and turned back to his chart. "I need you to check on Ms. Lopez in 4120. Make sure her vitals are still good. Then I need you to handle these post-ops." He slid a rather large pile of charts in her direction. "I remember teach you that whore was a bad word."

_You have got to be kidding me._ She _thought. There have to be 15 charts there, that's going to take me all day._ "Seriously?" Zola asked him incredulously.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd, seriously."

Zola slammed her tray down on her and Henry usual lunch table. Cat Altman was there too, they had several lunches together since Zola discovered her bother doing Cat's best friend.

"Bad day?" Cat's mouth full of food didn't stop her from worrying about her obviously angry friend. "How is working with your father?"

"Don't remind me." Zola muttered back sitting on the table. "First he called me Zola instead of Dr. Shepherd, twice! Then he tried to talk again! And not about a patient, he wanted to talk-talk. About us, his girlfriend, family…" Zola complained looking at Henry. She knew that he know that but he didn't had talked to her. She was worried about it, so she decided just slipt out that she knew too. "Then when I wouldn't, he gave me a whole stack of post-op charts" I'm a resident and I've to do paperwork all day!"

"Wow, I wouldn't have pegged Dr. Shepherd as the spiteful type." Cat answered.

All of sudden Henry, who hadn't said a single word since Zola sat down, got up and left.

"Hey, what's up with your better half?" Cat asked.

"I think he didn't like our parents' thing as much as Bailey. He is not talking with me since yesterday. He was here but didn't say a word"

"He was talking to Dr. Sloan yesterday maybe is it…" Cat suggested.

"No… I know him. But what should I do? Should I talk to him about it?"

"I don't know. Do you want to talk to him about it? Do you support you father thing?"

"I don't know. I don't have any opinion about my father business. I have to tell my mom about it and that's it. Is his life and as long as he live away from me and my brother is better" Zola sighed.

"So tell him that and maybe he tells you what he is feeling too."

"You are right". _When did my life become so complicated? And when one intern started to tell me what I should do?_ "Maybe I will tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Bailey and Lilly were walking up to Derek Shepherd's new house. It was thanksgiving and was their first holyday together. Today was the day Bailey was to go officially meet Addison Montgomery. Lilly have talked to her mom and choose one day that Derek Shepherd was on call. So Bailey doesn't get much uncomfortable.

"So tell me, how much she knows? Does she thinks we meet at the hospital and fall in love like she did or she knows we are more my parents style?" Bailey asked.

"Please. Don't do that." Lilly explained. She had thought of this all out. She felt bad about this situation. But she loves Bailey and she loves that her mom finally moved on. She just wished her boyfriend agree with that. "You are dunk?"

"Just two glasses to give me courage."

They reached the big double doors. Lilly rang the doorbell, and a moment later an older woman, of about sixty come to the door. Addison gave a look over Bailey then smiled. "Come on in."

"Thanks for inviting us mom." Lilly said. "The living room looks beautiful."

"Thank you dear, I made Derek change his fisherman's style before I moved in."_Oh God! _Lilly thought. This was already going off to a bad start, not that there was any chance of anything better. "Oh… Sorry Bailey" Addison said realizing her mistake.

"It's ok Mrs. Montgomery." Bailey said with a smile.

"Please call me Addison." _Well maybe this was not going so bad…._ "I was wishing that you brother came with you Lilly."

"He is on Grey+Sloan." Lilly replied

"Ow… I see." Addison really was wishing that her son had forgiven her. "So… Bailey I hope you are not a turkey person…"

A while later Addison finally ended all the embarrassing stories about her daughter and the second bottle of wine. It was a brilliant move of Bailey to ask for it. "Lilly I can believe you wanted to be a pop star."

"Hey! Ever children wanted to be a pop star. And Bay your mom told me more embarrassing stories about yourself that my mom told you about me." Lilly respond. The trio was relax and laughing.

"I just hope Meredith didn't say anything embarrassing about me." Addison said to her daughter.

"Actually she admires you. And she says that when she first saw you she was very afraid of you. You were beautiful, brilliant and powerful." Bailey admitted. He never undersold why his mom liked so much his father's ex.

"Well, tell her I admire her too. She's the strongest women I ever meet. She is amassing on everything she does. And everything that she pasted to just make her more kind. I just hope someday I will be a little more like her." Addison admitted.

"Addison. Can I ask you something?" Bailey said as Lilly opened another bottle of wine. And Addison nodded. "How you and my mom can do this?"

"What? Like each other?"

"Yes… He was your husband when my mom met him and…"

Addison interrupted Bailey. "But she didn't know anything." She filled Bailey glass. "And it was about thirty years ago… You can't have anger for so long. It only makes you look older."

"Yeah." The younger man admitted. When they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Bailey turned around and saw his father.

"Derek, baby. I thought you were on call today." Addison said getting up to kiss her boyfriend.

"I was. But Karev send back home. I brought cold chinese." Derek said as he went inside."I'm sorry I thought the kids were gone." The tension in the room reached high rate.

"We were on your way out." Bailey said. "Was lovely meeting you Addison."

"You too Bailey. May I say one last word to you outside?" Addison said walking to the door. And Lilly look at Bailey concerned, but he just nodded.

They walked to the street. Addison sat down at the sidewalk and gestured for he do the same. "I would give your father another chance. He does love you Bailey."

"Lilly already said that to me. But how about if I don't love him back. Is that wrong?"

"No. But just give him another chance. He's a good man Bailey." He took one deep breath. "Look I don't regret any of the chances that I give to him, and they were a lot. I have fought for my love and now I'm happy again. Listen nothing is worse than lost the opportunity that may have changed your life."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Montgomery. But I don't think are the same and I will be glad if you stop trying helping him to talk with me."

One another day Lilly and Cat were assigned to Dr. Shepherd.

"I want the lab results ASAP" Derek said "And I know I don't deserve it, but I need another chance to connect with my kids." Lilly looked at Cat.

"We'll talk to them." Lilly said. "But I can't promise anything though."

"Yeah, but you'll try." Derek said. "Here's my phone number." Awkwardly he scribbles it down on a paper. For a moment Lilly thinks that Derek's going to say something, but instead he smiled a weird ort of sad smile at them, and left.

"Wait." Lilly said abruptly. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. Bailey was… well, honestly, trust me, your son's a good guy. Right, Cat?"

Cat nodded in agreement. Derek smiled but was even less convincing than his previous one. "Thanks."

"Oh, cool." Cat picked up the paper Derek wrote on. "Can I give to Zozo this?"

"I didn't know you and Zola were friends." Lilly asked to her friend.

"Well you substitute me with Bailey so I had to find someone to talk." Cat muttered. "And I find out she is really cool. She is brilliant as her mother and has the cutest smile on earth."

"Too much information." Sighted Lilly, than corrected herself. "And I didn't substitute you."

"Yeah you kind of did. But it's normal Lilly. And Zola is… one of the kind."

"What is going on with you too?" The red head wondered.

"Nothing..." Cat answered honestly.

"Well whoever nothing it is must be pretty damn special to put that king of a smile on your face."

"Yeah." She said. "She definitely is." Lilly's eyes shot up at the word her. Up until now Cat never talked about her sex life. She had her suspicions, after realizing Cat didn't wanted Bailey, but she was waiting until her friend came to her.

"Shit Lilly. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come out to you like this… I didn't want to make you uncomfortable… I just…"

"It's okay. I'm not freaked out. Hell, this is normal. It doesn't bother me at all. I think you two will be a great couple."

"But it's never going to happen." She mumbled.

"Why's that?" Lilly asked, running her fingers though the blonde's hair.

"Because if your bother didn't tell you she is very, very straight." She deadpanned, as if the answer was so obvious. "And she wouldn't want to be with someone like me."

"Caitlyn Altman!" Cat winced at the use of her full name, and the way that Lilly's voice sounded like she was disciplining a misbehaved child. "What do you wanted to say with someone like you? You are amazing, beautiful, outgoing and a great intern. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Why I don't like you?"

"I don't know either. I'm super awesome." Lily started laughing.

A/N: Derek bought a new house when we come back to Seattle. Addison didn't destroy the dreamy house. Meredith lives there.


	14. Chapter 14

Cat handed the one coffee to Zola and took a long sip of her own staring Zola. "Bye mom, say hi to aunt Cristina" Zola drop off her phone and looked to the intern standing in front of her. "What the hell are you doing?" Zola asked.

She dropped the cup from her lips "It's been 19 years."

"He talked to you?" Zola rolled her eyes.

Cat took another sip. "You said he wanted to get to know you. To make up for the past. And was thanksgiving…"

"Yeah, well, excuse me if I'm skeptical of my father who leaf and forgot about me." She almost yelled. "I already told you this."

"Hey, I know you can't forgive him right now." Cat grabbed her friend's hand. "But I see how much you want to forgive. I see how much his approval means nothing, even after everything."

Zola shakes loose on Cat's hand. "His approval means nothing. He means nothing. You don't know me to tell this kind of stuff."

"Then why are we here? Why you tell me about what he said to you? Why not Henry?"

"Because he stay doesn't talking to me." She stared back up at the screen as thought it will told her something new. "And I decide give him some space."

"Because I think you will accepted that your father and his mom are in love. And he is a child about this."

"Don't call him that."

"Fine. You both are the children. He can't deal that his mom is in love and you can't deal that you father loves you. Fine you are both idiots." She began to leave the room.

"Wait. Ok, I know I'm being idiot. But Henry has his reasons."

"Why you are defending him?"

"Because he is my best friend. And even if he rather spends his time with Sofia he always will be my best friend." Zola took another speedy sip.

"You are jealous?" Cat realized.

"No…" _Am I?_ Zola thought "No, why do even think about it? I know he is my best friend after all…"

"It's just… I know the feeling…"

* * *

Zola hated to admit it but she was never that great in keeping friends. She was able to keep a few close friends like Sofia but she was nothing like Henry. They were only a few months into their intern's year when they became closer. She would never admit to being jealous, but she was thankful that Henry never strayed from her side. She was home alone this weekend. Her little brother was off on his girlfriend's house. So she called her best friend and hoped he show at her door. It was about time they figure out their silence.

Henry got into his best friend's house and saw her sat watching a marathon of Law &amp; Order drinking copious amounts of beer, eating all the ice cream in the freezer. "Hi." he said coming in.

"I thought you would never use these keys again." She said come in for a hug. "I have missed you."

"Whoa, never seen you drink like that." Henry pointed out.

"We never had spend so many time without talking. Want a cool one?" Zola hold up a beer when he walked inside the kitchen.

"Thanks Zozo." He took the offered beer and drank half of it in one sip.

"Woe. Easy there, tiger." She took a sip herself. "How you are doing? With or parents and stuff…"

"I…I." Henry couldn't seem to form words. "I'm going to need something stronger than beer if we're going to have a deep talk."

Zola raided the kitchen and found a large full bottle of tequila and returned to her place on the couch. "So…"

"I've never thought about it before you know." He confessed. "When my father died I thought she would never be anybody else. So when I saw her with another guy I freak out. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you all this days." Henry snatched up the tequila bottle and took several long pulls.

"Relax. I think I would do the same thing if it was my mom…"

"But you would forgive her, wouldn't you?" He said while drunk again.

"Of course, she is my mom. She is allowed to date anyone she wanted." She took the bottle away and drank from it.

"I forgive her too, you know. It's just hard."

"I know…"

"You forgive him?"

"You were right we need something stronger than beer." She took a sup. "No. It's different… but."

"But?" Henry queried.

"But it was a long time ago and maybe. I don't know. Maybe he is different."

"Well, maybe." He said. "You know you will forgive him, don't you?"

"I don't know Hen… He hurt Bailey a lot."

"And you too. I know that. But you are a good person. You can't even be mad with me for a long time." He smiled. "I know you will forgive him one day. But you are too scared."

"So are you…" She pointed out.

"Yeah I'm. But maybe I'm gonna take a shot and talk to her. So why don't you?" He questioned

Zola was a little dizzy and put the neatly empty bottle on the floor. "Wow! What happened with my boy? Who made you change like this?"

"Well Sofia may have opened my eyes…"

Suddenly Zola got up and the bottle crashed to the ground heavily. "Crap!"

"It's broken!" Henry said looking up.

"I think is better if you go." She said abruptly. She forgot about her father, about his mother, about everything. _Sofia and Henry were something real? She was changing him? How?_

"What?"

"I'm too drunk." She would blame the alcohol. But she didn't want hear about Henry and another girl.

"It's ok, it's getting late anyway." He said confused getting up and going to the door. "Good night."

"Bye Hen…"_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ It was all she could thought as he left.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mom?" Zola asked surprised as she opened the door to Meredith Grey. "I thought you were staying more time in Zurich…"

"Well was Thanksgiving… and if you let me in I can tell you all about my journey or you have some guy in?" Meredith gave a little simile for her daughter.

"Sorry mom… Come in." Zola said hugging her mom. "And by the way there is not guy, okay?" _Henry went away after I made him left. _She let this part only on her mind.

"What is bother in you Zozo?"

"Okay. Have a seat." Zola offered, gesturing to the couch. Meredith sat down stiffly. "God.. this is hard."

"It's about your father?" Meredith asked.

"Yes… No. I don't know." Zola mumbled. "Henry was here and we talk about it. I'm kind of a mess."

"How so?" She asked worried.

"Well, I know I shouldn't forgive him but… was so long ago."

"You want my blessing?" Zola nodded. "Ow Zozo… what happened with me and your father shouldn't interfere on your relation with him. And why not forgive him? You said yourself that was a long time ago. Resentment only destroys people from the inside."

"You forgive him?"

"For the cheating? I think so… But what they did to you and your brother is a different case... But yes. I think we can be civil. He was an important part of my life and gave to me the most precious gifts on the world." She smiled looking her daughter.

"So it's okay if a give him a shout?"

"If this is what you want I will more than happy on support you." Meredith remembered when she had chose forgive her father for the same reason. "But that isn't all, right?"

"No." She admitted and took a deep breath. "I'm not exactly great at talking about my feelings." Zola said softly. "I'm not even good at feel my feelings."

Zola couldn't look at her mother, but then she felt her hand wrap around hers. "You are in love with Henry?"

"There it is I don't know. I don't know what I feel about him. And he knows exactly what he feels about Sofia."

"I can't tell you what to do, because Zozo I have never seen you like this for anyone. You never fall in love, and you never looked anyone like you look at him. But as your mother all that I can say to you is talk to him. Explain what you are feeling… maybe he feel something too or maybe not. But you will never know if you didn't try."

"Thank you mom."

"Anytime honey. I'm just a call away sometimes."

"Or in Zurich…" Zola said

"Or in Zurich… SO you want to know about my research with your aunt or not?"

"Always mom."

* * *

It has been days sense Henry had talked to Sofia. Days sense he want talk with his mom but didn't have the guts. He had missed thanksgiving, and he loved thanksgiving. He wasn't talking to his sister. His best friend was strange. His life was a mess. He talked to his big sister yesterday and decided that was about time to this stop, so he went to his mother's house, or Dr. Shepherd's house. He didn't know. The door opened and Addison glanced at him giving a small smile. "Henry…"

"Mom…" Henry began not sure how the sentence was going to end.

"I'm surprised. I… I didn't expect you here…"

"I… today, I need to talk to you."

"Yes come in, please. Make yourself home." Henry got in and sited on the white couch.

"Mom, why did you don't tell us before?"

She turned to face him and give the same small smile, only this time it's sadder. Henry opened his mouth to clarify that he wasn't mad about it anymore, and he doesn't wish that she hadn't lied. He only wanted to know why. But before he can Addison spook.

"I... I was afraid that you would react like you did." She took a deep breath. "I knew how much you loved your father, and sense he died you weren't the same."

"I called to Angela yesterday."

"Oh- That's good. How she is?" She gave him a look

"She is fine… We talked about when you and dad started dating." He said. "She told me that dad was a little apprehensive. He was feeling that he was cheating her mom… But he knew that he needed to continue living that his first wife wished this. She told me she wished that too and she was more than glad when we came on the picture."

Addison was silent. Her son met her eyes and continues. "I never knew about it. I never had thought about Angela's mom. I never had thought about Angela's feelings when we came on her life. She told me that dad needed to be happy again, and I understand that I was an ass before. You disserve to be happy too, mom." Addison started to cry and hugged her son. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you Henry."

"Now stop crying mom. Montgomerys do not cry." He half-laughs and her eyes twinkle.

"Already stopped, baby." Addison smiled. "This means a lot to me, Hen. I love you so much. I also still love your dad you know…"

"Yeah… I know. I still do too. I love you, dad, Angela and Lilly a lot."

"We love each other and that's all that matters." Addison said. "Do you have to go to the hospital or do you want lunch?"

"You are cooking?" Henry asked afraid.


	16. Chapter 16

Henry was sat at the bar. Staring deeply ay the bottle of the beer in front of him. He twisted his phone in his hands, pondering what he should do next. Should he call Zola? He knew she was in surgery, but he need to talk to her. She got him out of her house and disappeared. He was worried about how she reacted when he told about Sofia. His mother talked a lot on the lunch yesterday and made he think about a lot of things. Zola… Sofia… That he should make a move and just tell her everything.

He was just about to stand up and make a decision, when the door to the bar suddenly sprung open and Sofia walked in. Henry instantly noticed there was something different about her; he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. Her eyes were slightly red, but her face had more of a subtle glow to it than usual. _She is so beautiful. _He thought.

Sofia glanced over at Henry, and their eyes locked together. And just for that brief moment, it was as though they were the only people in the room. Before Sofia abruptly looked away, and Henry swore he saw a brief flash of defensiveness cross her face. She ordered a drink and sat down sheepishly next to him, and without taking his eyes away from her face he said. "How the surgery went?"

"Good. Really good." She replied and her face lit up for a second, before it dropped again she went silent.

"Sofia." He eventually said. "You have to give me something here okay. I know this isn't easy for you, but we need to discuss just what it is that's going on between us. Because you're giving out very mixed signals. This week was awesome; we hand out a lot and talked every single day... but I need to know what is going on here."

Sofia shifted awkwardly. She was out of her depth and she had no idea how she would even start to go about articulating her feelings for Henry. Inside, she was feeling scared and confused and the tension was becoming unbearable, as she said. "I like this week too. You were the only person that saw me for who I was. That I' wasn't just Cruela without heart. You cared about me in ways that no-one else ever has, and you made me feel safe. Like I could let go a little and you will be there to save me. But I can't do this. I'm sorry Hen." And she rushed out of the bar.

Henry quickly put some money down and ran out after her. The cool night air hit him immediately, as he stepped out in to the dark night. He saw her walking away, with her back to him. And he gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around and look at him as he said urgently. "Sof, stop! Please don't go."She stood silently still. "What you can't do, Sofia?"

"Be this close to you." Her face flushed. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you." Her voice was shaking with emotion. Saying it out loud had finally made her face up to her feelings, making it all very real.

Needing no further encouragement, Henry grabbed her face with both his strong hands and drew her in to him, as he whispered against her neck. "I've been falling in love with you since I put my eyes on you. You are my fresh air. You are the only thing that isn't messing up on my life. You are just right." He positioned himself closer to her and moved his lips forward to meet hers. Kissing her very softy.

Sofia pressed her lips harder against his. "You want to get out of here?" She said. And he just nodded.

They kissed again quickly. The smile on both their faces full of excitement, as they turned hand in hand to make the way back to her place. That was when Zola saw her best friend get away with the love of his life. She felt something she never felt before. _She was jealous _she thought. _He is with her. Get over it._

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Bailey said as he arrived to Lilly's place late in the evening. She was already in bed with her nose in a book. He tossed himself onto the bed beside her with a contented sigh. He leaned forward, and she took a second to give him a quick kiss "Hello". Her attention quickly got back to the book as she tried to avoid him.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

She dropped the book and took a deep breath. "We need to talk, Bay…"

"Do you want your keys back? I know it's too fast and stuff, but…"

"No, no Bailey. It's not about it. Actually it's not about us."

**Flashback - earlier that day**

"Chief Karev you want to see me?" Lilly feel like she was on high school again going to the principal office.

"I got a call from U.S.M.L.E this morning. You were the only one that don't had your medical boards result yet"

"Oh… So you are saying…" She knew that wasn't a good thing. She failed. For the first time on her life she had failed. She couldn't believe.

"Montgomery you stay a doctor. And you can stay practicing medicine. The hospital guarantee 4 months to you retook the exam. If you study you will past. This thing got behind you. One mistake doesn't affect your career."

"Well… T-Thanks. What happens if I take the exam and didn't past for the second time?" She said the words between clenched teeth, but was good to hear that her voice almost sounded normal for the most part.

Dr. Karev crossed his arms across his chest "You no longer will be an intern on Grey+Sloan. Fail again it's not one option." The kind of easy conversation tone fell away. And Lilly knew that she had trouble.

**End of flashback**

Bailey started wondering. _What've I done this time?_ "If this is about Dr. Shepherd…"

_His father… She could start with this_. It was easier. Easier than admit her failure "No it's not about your dad… but he came to see me yesterday… he wants to connect with you."

"Lil…" He tried to cut her off before she could even finish.

"He really does"

"Stop Lil, and tell you mother to stop too, please."

"But Bay, he is you father… and."

"I told you he is not my father. I don't have one. And I'm never going to talk to this man again" Bailey protests. He hated how pityingly his girlfriend was looking at him.

"No, Bailey. I'm never gonna talk to my dad again. Henry, Sofia… they never gonna talk to their dads again. When someone of us failed we won't have ours dads holding our bags. " Lilly played the dead dad's card. "But your dad is alive and he is trying like hell to connect with you. You should give a shot. Because maybe he change, and maybe you are missing a good part of your life being an ass."

Lilly's dad was dead. She couldn't do anything with him ever again. The book was closed. But for Bailey wasn't. For him and Derek there was a chance. But that entire Bailey saw was _I'm never going to do this. He's a liar. He cheated on my mom. He cheated on Lilly's mom. He forgot about his kids. He didn't come back to my mom…_

"I don't want to get mad with you ok." He finally said. "There is nothing you can say that will change your mind." She took another breath. She was tired of this. _Why he couldn't give a simple shot? _

"Good night, Lily." He got up and went outside to think. He left his keys on the door.

"Bailey!" She tried to call him but he was already gone.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dr. Montgomery! What the hell happened in my OR today?" Derek asked to his intern. Lilly had frozen with the scalpel on her hands and almost killed the poor guy on the table.

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd… but I don't think I'm the right person to assist you. You should teach Dr. Altman or someone else."

"What? What the hell happened to you today?" Derek asked concerned.

"I failed okay! For the first time in my life I failed. I failed on the only thing I couldn't fail." Lilly yells.

"Failed? Failed what?" Derek asked confuse.

"My medical board exams. Dr. Karev just told me that I have four months to take them again. Hell I didn't failed anything before, I always was the top of my class. But on the day of the test I don't know where my mind was… And now if I don't pass I'm out." Lilly hanged her head down ashamed that her lost her cool enough to tell her boss. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm and another on her cheek lifting her head so that she was looking into a pair of blue deep eyes.

"Lillian. You are not the first and even the last person to fail on this test. But you need to stop think about you were thinking during the test and study. As you need to stop think about the test during the surgery as you hold the scalpel. Please. "

"I'm so sorry Dr. Shepherd." She was about to cry in front of him so she ran to the nearest on call room.

"So just take them again. I'll help you." Derek said harshly as he turned and saw her crying.

"Why?" Lilly said recovering herself.

"Don't question when someone is offering to help save your ass."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Look I'm gonna get going because your mother is waiting me for lunch. But can I meet you at 7 on the bar across the street?

"Yes… And Dr. Shepherd can you not mention this to my mom?"

"Of course. And Lillian can I tell you some advice?"

"Yeah…"

"The Montgomery's don't cry's rule is very stupid."

Lilly smiled. "I know…"

* * *

Henry found Zola up on the surgery floor, standing beside Derek Shepherd. He was staring father and daughter when Dr. Shepherd noticed his presence.

"Hello Dr. Riley… Can I help you?"

"No, thank you Dr. Shepherd." Henry said "Actually I was wondering if the other Dr. Shepherd is free now."

"Sure. I actually have to go check on a few patients so she's all yours." Derek said goodbye to Zola and walked off towards the ICU.

"So what you need from me Henry?"

"So you and your dad… You got him a shot?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Yeah… but I haven't told him yet. I was here just because your sister must up the case I think… But you are not here to talk about it, are you?" Zola finally was ready to accept her father and let him onto her life. It wouldn't always be easy, there was still anger and regret, but…

"No… I came here to talk about my life." The two walked over and sat down, Zola facing Henry.

"So…"

"I have some important to tell you. You are the first to know you should be flattered" Henry said exited.

"Really?" She smirked. "What makes me so special?"

"You're my best friend Zozo, of course I'd tell you first." She rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "I, Henry Montgomery Riley, have a girlfriend!"

"Wow! That's so brand new information… Congrats." Zola faked smiled. She couldn't say that it was shocking but she was heartbroken by the news.

"You are faking Zola… I know you too well."

"I saw you and Sofia… So I kind of imagine it." _Maybe you don't_ she thought. Zola knew somewhere deep inside her that she had fallen for Henry. At the same time came the realization that he would be never with her and this brake her heart a little.

"So aren't you happy for me?" He quizzed her.

"Of course I'm happy. You are my best friend, why wouldn't I be? So how this happened?"

"After we left the bar we went home and all was so natural. But I'm kind of worried about today… "

"Why? You were a virgin! I knew it!" Zola was trying to distract her mind.

"What? No Zola. NO. You know about it."

"Ow yeah I forgot your/mine cousin… With one was again?"

"Courtney. Aunt Nancy youngest daughter. And you know that she wasn't my first."

Zola rolled her eyes. "Anyway….You wants me to help you planned a perfect date with Sofia." Henry looked surprised. "I know you too well."

"Well you two are friends since you born…"

"Don't go too over the top. Sof doesn't go for the extremely gooey romantic stuff. Try some Chinese takeout, a good action movie and some Ben and Jerry's. There's a restaurant around the corner from her apartment. "

"Anything else?"

"She hates superhero's movies."

"Thanks Zozo, love you."

"I know." He walked towards the locker room to shower with a confident smile across his face.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a very short chapter but I need to figured out where Henry/Sofia/Zola are going... I don't know yet and you can express your opinion for help me figure out. Btw thank you for the reviwes


	18. Chapter 18

Glancing down at his watch Henry noted the time as he stood outside of Sofia's house. It was their first official date. In his left hand he held a bag with cartons of Chinese food and a bag with ice cream and a movie. On the other hand was a bouquet of roses. Henry felt as if his heart was beating twice its normal rate, was a new level of panic all in itself. "You can do this Henry. You can do this." He muttered to himself

"Are you talking to yourself?" Sofia asked opening the door.

"Ye- yes I was" He admitted.

"Ow you brought Ben and Jerry's… And how did you know I liked Chinese food since I never have eaten on the hospital?" She asked as she eyed the Indiana Jones' movie.

"Lucky guess" He replied coyly

"Uh huh"

"And I might have talked to Zola on work."

"You guys talked about me? I thought the only topic on the Shepherd's clan was Dr. Mcdreamy"

"I wanted to make sure I didn't screw this up. Last night was not like wanted to be our first date. It's not I didn't enjoy… but you deserve so much more."

He stopped and looked at Sofia who had turned to face him on the couch. "Last night was one of the first times I've stepped outside of my shell. At work I do my job. I do what I know. Last night was new, uncharted territory. It was one of the first times I've tried to move forward. It was scary as hell, but was the perfect first date."

"Well so I will have to try harder today." Henry reasoned as he took a swing from his beer and set it on the table. Sofia grabbed a box of noodles and a plastic fork. He followed her example picking up a carton of chicken and a set of chopsticks.

"You actually know how to use chopsticks?" She asked, somewhat intrigued.

"I've found as a surgeon it helps improve dexterity." He replied as held the sticks between his thumb and first two fingers.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm all about dexterity. I've just never been able to get the concept of holding two little wooden sticks when you can just use a fork and get more food." Henry laughed as she bit into a mouthful of noodles.

"Maybe you've just never had the proper teacher." He suggest as he reached over and grabbed a lump of noodles with his chopsticks.

"Hey! Your chopsticks are in my noodles!"

"So?" He said with a small grin. "Put down your fork for a sec" He reached over and gently took Sofia's hand in his. She felt waves of electricity go up and down her spine as his fingers met hers.

"See. You hold them together like this, right here." Henry scooted closer to manipulate the sticks. "Then you give them a little pinch here." At his point, his face was nearly resting on Sofia's shoulder. "Just carefully balance them between your fingers as you open them and get the food in between the two sticks."

He secured another lump of noodles. Looking up to Sofia's mesmerized face; he carefully brought the chopsticks to her lips then released his hand from hers. Still inches away from him, she muttered. "You make it look so easy."

"I don't think Chinese food has ever looked so beautiful." Henry sat back suddenly as he began to blush.

"You know you're cute when you blush?" She replied, causing Henry's cheeks to turn a deeper shade of red. Sofia attempted to hide her smile as he rested his chin upon her mess of curls. _What the hell is happening to me?_ She thought. _I really like this…_

When Henry's fone started to ring. "It's Bailey. He texted me and said he need help with my sister"

"I think you should go then." She said as she put her noodles on the table. "I hope everything its ok."

"Me too. So I guess this wasn't perfect as I planed"

"No" she replied with a deep kiss. "It was better."

* * *

Lilly spotted Derek sitting at the table near the bar and smiled before heading over to him. "Thank you again, Dr. Shepherd."

"Here you can call me Derek you know? We are family"

"I'm sorry Dr Sh… Derek."

"That is better so define TTTS:"

"Come on. Do you know my parents? It's twin-twin transfusion syndrome connected by bloody vases in the placenta. Meaning one twin get to much bloody and the other too little, danger in the life of both. It's very difficult to correct unless you are my mother and two more people on the world. This was almost my first word."

"Okay Miss my first word was uterus. What is an Atherectomy and who is most likely in need for it?" Derek asked. Lilly answered and they continue back and forth with him quizzing her.

"I don't understand how you didn't past the test. You know everything."

"Me neither. I think I just had a lot on my mind…"

"Can I ask you what was bothering you?"

"You and my mom…" Lilly admitted. "It's not like it bothers me. But bother Bailey and…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault. Dr. She… Derek." She correctly herself again. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"I guess you can."

"After you came back have you tried to talk to Bailey's mom about him?"

"No Lillian I can't ask her for help. Look our divorce was pretty bad. When I divorce your mother I only hurt her. But when I divorce Meredith I hurt ours children. I hurt the most important thing on her life. She'll never forgive me until they forgive me. So I have to make things up on my own before I talked to her again."

"Oh- I see." Lilly replied.

"It's getting late Lillian you should go home. Here take the books and read through them and next time we have off I'll bring some more and I'll test you on these okay? Lilly nodded.

"Thank you again Derek. For everything. My mom did a really nice choice."

"Yeah she did. As I hope you did too."

"Your son is a very good man too. It's just a shame that he is too stubborn to talk to you."

"Someday he will… Well I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." Lilly replied.

When Lilly got at home all that she wanted to do was get some sleep.

"Where have you been!?" Yelled two voices from the living room as Lilly walked on the door. She jumped back with a hand on her chest.

"Bailey, Henry! You guys scared me!"

"Scared you? For all we know you could've been murdered and we'd be hearing about it on the news in the morning" Bailey said.

"Hey little guy you're being a little overdramatic." Henry soothes.

"What is this high school? Hell I never even dealt with this in high school." Lilly asked.

"Well on high school your boyfriend didn't have the keys of my house and didn't keep my away from my date until you are safe at home."

"I was worried you left the hospital before me and your brother. What were you doing?"

"I went to my mom." _It was better not mention her failed to her bother and not mentions Dr. Shepherd to her boyfriend. At mom's was a safe replied. _Lilly tough. "Or I can't do that Bailey?"

"You should have called me I was worried sick."

"Okay… As I said to you Bailey my sister is at home and safe. She always does this. So now I'm going to sleep. I suggest you both do the same. Because Bailey you better not pissed my sister or you are going to pissed me. Its better you talk tomorrow morning." Henry made his way to his bedroom.

"Bailey I'm tired and my brother is right. Let's go sleep like good little interns okay?"

"You really were with our mom Lilly?"

Lilly stands silent for a moment. "Bailey I had a really crap day. I just don't have it in me to fight today."

"Me neither." He admitted. She went to the bathroom leaving him on the living room.

By the time he reached her bedroom she was asleep with a glass of water and Advil by the bed. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't tell what was.


	19. Chapter 19

Zola narrowed her eyes and glared as Henry and Lilly walked down the hall as they prepared to leave the hospital to go out to dinner at Derek's house. "Have fun." She muttered under her breath.

Cat snorted next to her. "You are mad?"

"No!" She snapped. "I just miss Henry and I know it's not the same but I feel he is always with Sofia and Lilly."

"Okay I thought we were over it. Lilly is her sister and Sofia is his girlfriend. You said you weren't jealous anymore. So you want to tell me what else is bothering you?"

"Not really." But then Zola had a change of heart and she turned around to face her. "Derek is my father, but is like Lilly is the only person that matters to him. And yeah, I understand why. But he could at least pretend to still be interested in me!" She felt better, but stupid, now that she had let everything out.

Cat placed her hand on top of her friend's. "Let me say this once. I'm sure he loves you and you love him. It's pretty obvious from this jealousy. Anyway he didn't know about this, so you should tell him as soon as possible. You are his child, his first one and there's something about that won't ever change."

Zola took a deep breath. "You're right." She reluctantly admitted.

"I always am Shepherd. Now go tell him…"

A few minutes after that, she rushed to her father's house.

"Hi, Zola!" Addison said surprised opening the door

"I was wondering if you would mind if I had dinner with you. I don't mean to intrude and I thought it could be fun." _At least I'm making an effort, right?_ She said to herself.

Addison exchanged a look to Derek who came to the door. "That was a wonderful idea, come in Zola."

Derek stayed looking at his daughter. "Sorry." He said realizing his weirdness. "I'm just surprised you wanted to come."

Zola looked down. "I just realized I should make an effort to get to know the rest of my family. That's it."

Derek couldn't stop beaming, prompting Henry to question him. "Why are you so happy?"

"My family is getting more complete that's all." He said and Zola went to the dinner room where everyone else was.

"Zozo! You finally try. I'm so happy for you" Henry said. "Now come here."

"I'll try from now on but I can't promise anything. Something may pop up occasionally and it won't be pretty." She warned her best friend.

"Noted." Derek said returning to the table with one more plate on his hands. "But this is nice so let's just take it for what it is."

"In agreement there." Addison said.

Derek watched his daughter interact with Addison and her child with watery eyes and tried to focus on the meal he had been looking forward to all day. He thought about Bailey. But he would get sad about it. For now this moment was perfect and nothing was going to split it.

* * *

It has been over a month since Dr. Shepherd was helping Lilly past her test. She missed her first Christmas with her boyfriend, but all this was for a good thing. Lilly steps out of the cab in front of Bailey's house and nervously swipes a hand down her dress hoping that wasn't too much.

"Good you're on time. Let's go before we're late." Bailey grabbed his keys and Lilly's hand and leaded her outside. "Are you up to a walk? Not to cold out for you?" He asked as they reached the street.

"No, I'm fine. Bay where are we going?"

"Well let's celebrate Christmas tonight. Italian food and wine." Lilly smiled as Bailey continued to hold her hand and they walk down the street. "You know Christmas makes you spend time with the people you love. And I messed you."

"I'm so sorry Bay. But my mom even cooked so. And you know you were invited."

"You know why I didn't go there. He was there, wasn't he?" Bailey asked. His voice was hoarse.

"Yes… But even you sister come in the end of the day."

"Don't." His voice was harsh. "Why you always are defending him? He is becoming your new father or something?" His accusation hit her hard.

"No Bailey, not once, not ever. No one will replace my dad. But Derek is a good man." She whispered.

"Just for you know he will leave you. You know?"

"Bailey stop it!" She yelled.

"Why you always are on his side?" He insisted angrily

"I know you don't get it yet, but Derek Shepherd is a good man. He is helping me lot. He made one big mistake. The worse one. But you are making many more being a child about it." Lilly finally said.

"What?"

"Bailey. It's time for you grow up." She said growing more serious. "I can't take your behavior any longer. He is the only one that is helping me past the test and I think we would be a good father to you if you let"

Bailey shook his head in disbelief. "You seriously think this? You must be crazy… He is an adulterous ass."

"Hey my mom cheated too. Love isn't a sin." Lilly snapped back.

Bailey sighed. "Sorry. But…" he mumbled

"No Bailey no more buts. I really can't take this any longer. You have a father and chose every single day didn't look at his face. And I can't even go at my father's grave. And I tried to have the same fight with you."

"What is it?" He looked alarmed.

"I think we need a break." She squared her shoulders and met his eyes feeling a surge of energy. "We both have to think about our lives and priorities on it. All we do is fight."

"Lilly…" Bailey felt like he'd been punched in the gut, or worse, lower where it really would hurt. He felt his breath hitch as he stared at his girlfriend. _Ex- girlfriend. _She looked frustrated and broken, confused and irritated.

Lilly watched Bailey's face drain of all color. Her guilt rose, but she squashed it, he was responsible for this decision, and was his doing that was making her request this.

"You're sure about this?" He was asking her, but he wasn't going to beg for her to reconsider.. "Because it won't be a break up."

"What does this mean?" She felt tears welling up and suddenly felt so tired, so utterly lost

"It means if you go now we don't have a chance Lilly… Breaks never resolve anything."

"So I guess we don't have a chance." Lilly run away on the street and climbed into a taxi. She felt her tears slow after. This was no doubt one of the hardest decisions she ever made, one the most difficult choices she ever faced. But their future was not clear, nor happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Lilly slammed another one down. Her sixth in a row. The empty shot glass now neatly lined up in front of her. Yet, she didn't falter. As if, tonight it was impossible to get drunk. She shifted her butt around in the seat trying to stay comfortable and still didn't remove her eyes from the row of glasses. Her eyes were cloudy, but she didn't feel drunk. She waved over the barman,, who looked at her like she was nuts.

"Another one, please." She mumbled without even looking up.

"Are you sure you should?" He asked, unsure if it was a good idea.

She nodded and he sighed defeated as he poured another shot of vodka and set in front of her. Tequila remembered Bailey too much, vodka was a better call. She grasped the sides of the glass and swirled around the liquid. She sighed and threw her head back of her throat. She slammed the glass down again and looked out it hoping to ease the pain. I didn't seem to help.

"Lilly?" A hand reached out and touched her causing her to jump. She spun around on the bar stool.

"What are you doing here, Henry? Aren't you with Sofia?" She said and turned back to the bar sighing.

"Not yet… Whoa, Lilly, seven shots. Seriously?" He only had seemed his sister drinking so much when she broke up with the Bennett's boy…

"Yep. Why isn't the vodka working tonight?"

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

"NO" She snapped back. "No, Henry, I don't want go home. The vodka has to work before I can go. I need one more glass."

"Lillian, you've had seven shots. What the hell are you trying to help?" He said concerned.

"I need the pain to go away!" She yelled, causing the whole bar to look up.

"Come on Lilly, you need to go home and get some sleep."

She didn't try to ague this time as he leaded her out into the chilly night air. She shivered as she stumbled toward the parking lot. She hadn't realized it was that cold when she had gone into the bar. He, who was walking behind her, noticed her shoulders shaking. He slipped off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders like when they were little.

"Thank you" she mumbled thought the chattering of her teeth.

When they got home Lilly sunk into the bet not bother to change. The tears that were welling up in her eyes since she entered the bar over an hour and a half ago were not rolling down her cheeks. It was a quiet cry at first but had since then turned into sobs. Her shoulders shook as she let out short bursts of air.

Henry walked down the hall as he tried to call Sofia. He walked to his sister's room when a sound caused him to stop. It was a sound they had head often after his father past way but not in a while. He listened to the sound erupting from inside the door, before he pushed the door open. The light from the hallway fell upon Lillian's back. The dark room seemed motionless except for the bed where Lilly was now sobbing.

"Lilly," the voice that came out of his mouth was just above a whisper. She must not have heard or chose to ignore it entirely. "Lillian?" He tried again. She still didn't answer. He walked to the bed and sat down on the other side. She moved a little but didn't roll over completely. "Please talk to me." He almost pleaded.

"I… I just don't know what to do with myself anymore." Lillian sobbed quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad is not here anymore, but Derek is… My boyfriend… Ex. My ex-boyfriend doesn't see that. I would give everything to have daddy back. Anything."

"Me too… But you guys are seriously over?"

"He said things; I've said things that we can't take back. We are really over." Lilly started to sob. "I'm all alone." The anger raged through Henry's veins as he thought of Bailey. He broke his little sister's heart. And he was a jerk. Then, he looked at Lilly. She looked so broken and his heart broke.

"You have me, Lilly. You have all our family even Derek Shepherd." He pulled her onto his lap. Her head fell onto his chest. She started to sob harder as he held her close. She could hear his heart beat in her ear and she felt safe. About thirty minutes later, she was asleep. Her body stopped shaking and at that moment she looked peaceful. She was still in his arms and he didn't want to put her down, but she needed to sleep and he too. He laid her down and covered her with her blanket.

"Please don't go again" She mumbled only half awake.

Henry looked at Lillian for a minute. She looked as broken as when their dad died. But this time he wasn't running away, she needed him and he will be there for her this time. He laid beside her and she moved closer. He wrapped his arm protectively around her like she was a baby again. Soon she had fallen back asleep.

* * *

Bailey had found comfort in confiding in his big sister. "Zozo, what have I done?"

"Bailey… Don't blame yourself. Have you made anything stupid?"

"No, I haven't… not since last night." Bailey admitted his cowardliness.

"What did you do after you two broke up?" Zola asked him.

"I… I don't wanna said"

"Derek Bailey Shepherd I'm the last person that will judge you. You can tell me…"

"I may have slept with someone else… At the hospital" he admitted "But Zola we all work at the same place. I mean, what am I supposed to do? Soon enough she will find out "

"Bay, I don't know. But right now you two are really hurt and saying this to her would probably only make things worse. Does she have to know you slept with someone? You weren't together anymore"

"I know she hates me right now. But don't you think I should apologize for hurting her? I mean that is the last thing I wanted to do. But I have to stay professional here at the Grey+Sloan. And I think that we can be polite" Bailey explained.

"Bailey first of all she doesn't hate you. It's a lot more complicated than that. She's in love with you. But you two are stubborn." Zola informed him. "Second you can't be polite. You can't even look to our father's face after all this years…."

"Zola. Please don't get on that again. I don't want to break up with you too. I won't be able to handle with that."

"Okay. I'm not going to say anything else about it. But just make sure you don't hurt her anymore than you already have."

"I won't. I never would. Even after all I love her so much." Zola paid went off

"Alright, well I need to get ready for go. I'll talk to you later" Zola said hugging her bother and moving off.


	21. Chapter 21

Bailey watched from over the rim of his coffee cup as Lilly selected a large muffin from the cart. She turned around and spotted him, her face travelling a gamut of emotions in the space of a second. He was stunned at the way it felt to see her eyes turn to glacial stone when she laid them on him. He wasn't used to this feeling of self-loathing and misery when he realized he'd quite possibly screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him in his life.

"What the hell did you do to Lilly?" Bailey turned to see Cat observing them casually.

"Nothing." The world was clipped and cold but it didn't deter Cat from making her cutting comments.

"Seriously, Bailey. She all but worshipped you, following you around and practically wagging her tail when you patted her on the head. Now she looks at you like you killed her favorite pet. Did you fight again or something?"

Bailey set his jaw in a hard line. "Back off, Altman" _I only wish it was just a fight._

"Oh, c'mon, Bay." She made a face at him, but just then, some nurse tapped him on the shoulder. Bailey all but groaned when he turned and saw her hopeful expression.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. He couldn't afford to be the subject of the hospital gossip mill again. Not if he wanted get back with Lil.

The nurse shrank back at his gruff tone. "I was just wondering if you had time for a consultation." She said, glancing warily at Cat.

He snorted. "No. Not for you."

"You asshole." _Shit_. He forgotten he had an audience. He turned his head to Cat. "What's your issue? You slept with a nurse while you're supposed to be dating Lilly!" She yelled, and he flinched.

"We weren't together anymore, so she doesn't know yet." He hissed.

"If you're thinking to do damage control, then screw you, Bay. She is my friend and you know that."

"I know it was a dick move. I'm not denying that. But it would be even worse if I didn't try to make it right." He cursed mentally. _Why the hell am I even talking to Altman about this, let alone sort-of confiding in her? She is the last person I should be showing any weakness to._

"I know a thing or two about trying to make things right" She acknowledged quietly. "Just don't hurt her again. She's a good person and she deserves better than that."

Bailey nodded. "Thank you."

"Now it's time to tell her what you did if you ever want another shot."

Bailey didn't watch as she left the hall, his mind's eye focused on Lilly. _I don't know if I can. But I have to try._ He took a deep breath, "Lil!" He called out.

* * *

Henry was worried with his sister and went to his best friend to get some help, but he noticed that she was acting very strange. "Zola what is your problem?"

"Nothing." She said hurriedly. But before Zola could even take a step away from him, he pulled her into a tight grip.

"No, it's something. What is it Zozo?" Her eyes winded, not expecting the contact. Although she regained her composure very quickly.

"I said it's nothing." _I have to help my brother but I don't know even help myself that's it!_ She screamed at her head.

"I'm your best friend Zola. You know you can tell me anything. So please I'm just worried about you." He said pleadingly, he wasn't really a person who begged much, but he was willing to do it for Zola.

"Okay, you know what's wrong? Fine." She huffed impatiently. "It's Sofia."

Henry was more than surprised. _Sof? What did she have to do with any of this?_ "What about her?"

She looked down on the floor and played with the hem of her shirt. "You're dating her." She muttered. Like she couldn't believe she was actually saying this to him.

He couldn't believe it either, she was jealous of them or something? "What?" He snapped unintentionally and he saw her cringe in fear.

When she didn't respond he sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm not mad. Just please, tell me why."

She looked up at him. "Henry, look, I like you… Not just as my best friend. And seeing you with her makes me feel, I don't know."

"Jealous?" He finished for her.

"Yeah… I think I'm too jealous of everything." She continued. "I'm sorry Hen. I didn't mean for this to happen."

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a bit mad that Zola didn't tell him that she liked him. But she was his best friend and their friendship means more than some petty romance. He pulled her into a tight embrace, with completely shocked and calmed down her.

"Zola" He whispered in her ear. "It's perfectly okay that you like me. I don't mind at all. To be honest, I have feelings for you too, but I guess this isn't the right time for us. I'm sorry."

"Okay." She murmured. She couldn't believe that Henry had feelings for her too.

He broke the hug and smiled at her. "I know we aren't dating now, but maybe in a few years, right?"

She beamed at him brightly. _He was right_, _maybe this just wasn't their time yet. She could give someone else one shot._ "Yeah… And Hen. Sofia is very lucky to have you."

"I know." He smirked cockily. "And I'm very lucky for have you as my best friend."

_Best friend. At least she was something on his life. Better than nothing_. She told herself.


	22. Chapter 22

"Lil!" Lillian didn't look up, didn't even move. But Bailey could see the muscles in her back, neck and shoulders tense up, like a chain reaction. He got closer and called her again.

"Lil…" She turned slowly, giving him the frostiest look imaginable.

"You don't get to call me that anymore" She said.

"Call you what?" He asked cautiously.

"You don't get to call me 'Lil' anymore" She hissed poisonously. "That was a nickname reserved for my friends and I can be friend with you right now."

"I'm sorry" Bailey wasn't sure what to say to her.

"There is nothing to apologize. Was my fault too."

"You're better than me." He said quietly. "You're too good for me, and I've never had anything as goods as you in my life. I don't know how not screw it up, so I did. I'm sorry that I'm a jerk. But I will try to be a better man for you…" She gaped at him, but didn't say anything to interrupt. "And for be this better man I have to tell you something… Yesterday I slept with someone. I hope we can move after this, so please give me another shot, yesterday I was so ridiculous."

"Don't Bailey… Please don't do this."

"But it's true I love you. She didn't mean anything I swear."

"You don't get to do that!" She spat. "You don't get to beg for my forgiveness when you can't even forgive your own father. It's not alright, Bailey! You really hurt me!"

Bailey flinched at the raw pain in her voice. "I didn't say it was alright. But please, let's learn to forgive together."

Lilly sneered at him. "I- I don't think I can do this right now." She felt the tires on her face. So she run away again. She was getting good at this until she bumped up at Derek Shepherd.

"What happened?" Derek asked concerned.

"I don't think I'll be able to do the text today."

"Shiiii" He tried to comfort her. "Lillian Montgomery-Riley you will be an excellent doctor but you have to learn to mix things up. Right now you just think about procedures and surgeries, okay?"

"Actually my full name is Lillian Amelia Montgomery-Riley, when my mom is mad at me she uses its all." She let a wide grin cross her face.

"So Lillian Amelia Montgomery-Riley go kick this text ass."

"Thank you Derek! This means a lot to me"

* * *

After telling Henry the true she needed her mom. Luckily for Zola they had scheduled a little lunch that day.

"Zo-Zo!" Meredith greeted her standing up. With a small smile she held open her arms for her daughter to embrace her. "You look strange sweetheart. Are you okay?"

She sat down and took a deep breath. "I told Henry that I like him, but he is with Sofia."

"Ow Zola." Meredith said taking her daughter's hand. She wanted to tell that she always knew that but wasn't the right time. "What did he said?"

"That he liked me too, but he was with Sofia. And I know that he always liked her, but ... I fall for him even knowing that. What is wrong with me mom?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Zo-zo, you are a wonderful woman that finally fall in love. And broke you heart for the first time. But I can promise you that you will find another love that will make you happy." Meredith eyes filled with tears as she looked her daughter. _Even I always thought that Zola and Henry would end up together. It's a shame that I will never see that._

"Mom what's…?" Zola started to say but stopped as the waiter appeared. She waited until they had ordered before she turned back to her mother.

"I'm a bit emotive today Zola, before you ask. So how is your brother?" She questioned her.

"He is copping his break up. I think someday he will get over it."

"Ow." She simple nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"Mom you are acting strange. What is going on?" Zola asked her mother.

"You and your brother are on some bad places already. This is nothing…"

Zola waited the lunch finished. She didn't comment how her mother's hands shook or that her eyes had squinted over lunch.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Zola asked as they walked out the restaurant. "Whatever it is mom I'm a big girl now."

"Oh Zola." Meredith sighed tightening her coat. "I'm going to Zurich at the end of the month."

"Oh! You are going to visit aunt Cristina again or is another book?"

"No Zola." She said shaking her head. "No I um… I'm going to see my doctor." She said taking a deep breath. "I've been diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's disease Zola." She said it so quickly that Zola was certain that she had misheard her. But a look in her mother's eyes had her knowing that she hadn't wrong.

"What you… I… How advanced?" She stumbled to find a question.

"I discovery about 2 years ago. That's why I went so many times to see Cristina. Her hospital has one of the best neuros on the world."

"Oh mom." Zola hugged her. "You don't have to do this alone."

"I'm not alone. I have aunt Cristina there. She always knew that someday as my person she would have take care of me."

"No mom, this is my job."

"You work here sweetheart. And there is no treatment for me here as I'm getting on Zurich."

"There is dad here…" Zola said pulling away and brushing away her tears. "If someone can cure you this someone is daddy." She said hopeful.

"Zola, your father studied Alzheimer's disease a long time ago. A lot have changed. I could live with these two years before I told you. And I'm sure he doesn't do trials anymore."

"Mom he is a world class neuro surgeon. One of the best. If someone can really help you it's him. And if he helps you Bailey and I can stay right next to you all the time."

"I don't know Zo-zo"

"'Please mom. Try for me…" It was the please that did it. Her daughter never begged for anything. It was normally Bailey. She simple nodded.

"Just please wait until your brother's birthday."

"Okay." She said softly as Meredith gave her hand a light squeeze.


End file.
